


Gluttony

by FlitShadowflame, stubliminalmessaging



Series: Vice and Virtue [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dwalin is still a hot bartender, FaceFucking, Fingering, Light D/s, M/M, Modern AU, Nori is still a professor, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, references to past abusive/manipulative relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first hook-up at the bar, Nori invites Dwalin over to his place for a night of marathon sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stubliminalmessaging plays Dwalin and FlitShadowflame plays Nori!

            It seemed to take forever to get up Nori’s street because someone was moving some furniture in a couple houses down and there was a truck blocking Nori’s driveway. When he was about to get out and ask the guy to move, the person in the truck gave him a dirty look, then waited for his mate to come outside so they could move the furniture. Dwalin was close to helping them with it himself when the drive pulled forward and there was just enough room on the road for him to drive past. He pulled into Nori’s driveway and he was sure more dirty looks were thrown at his back but he couldn't be bothered to care. He strode up to the door, straightened his jacket and checked the time. 5:09. That was "fiveish," right? He knocked twice on the door then waited.

           

Nori's neighbors were all shit-heads, but then, Nori was a bit of a shit-head himself.  He had spent the day cleaning his fairly filthy house, the way one does to seem less reprehensible than one really is.  He almost invited Dori over to show off what a mature adult he was being, but came to his senses quickly.  Dori was impossible to get rid of until he was ready to leave, and he'd want to nitpick Nori's cleaning anyway.  No, he'd have both his brothers over for lunch or something tomorrow (assuming he and Dwalin didn't trash the place tonight), and beg off to go teach class.

 

There was no point in cleaning his studio.  He'd never find anything again.  He just closed the door to that room, focusing on the bedroom, bathroom, and living area.  The kitchen was a bit of a tragedy, but he managed to get a load of dishes started so it was about a third less tragic now.  He kept checking the clock and then getting mad at himself for checking the clock.  He'd never cleaned his place for anyone before.  Actually, he wasn't sure he'd ever properly cleaned his place before – mopping or vacuuming spills, doing dishes, but that was about it.  The sense of accomplishment after conquering the filth was not really worth how filthy _he_ felt afterwards.  Enjoying a shower in a nice, clean bathroom improved his mood, and he braided his damp hair to keep it out of the way.

 

He probably shouldn't answer the door in a towel or a bathrobe, he decided with a frown as he tied the braid off.  Was topless too blunt?  What about commando?  Could he still get away with those cut off shorts at his age?  Or the entirely too well-loved jeans, with holes at both knees and under the back pockets?  What the hell, it was his house.  He pulled on the holey jeans, not bothering with underwear.  It felt delightfully sinful and indulgent, especially considering the effort he'd put in to preparing his ass for the evening.  His cock stirred just at the thought, and he picked out a threadbare, paint-spattered t-shirt that he wouldn't mind Dwalin ripping to shreds.  Actually, he thought that might be rather appealing.

 

Somehow, it was five o'clock and his hair was still wet.  Also, he didn't have a muscular bartender bending him over the nearest available surface.  Nori huffed and sacked out on the couch, channel-surfing in the hope of finding some good background noise for the first overture of sex.  No, absolutely _not_ the Discovery Channel.  Or Comedy Central – he was all for laughter during sex, but timing was rather crucial.  He settled on the Food Network after three runs through all his channels, though he still wasn't happy about it.

 

And then he heard the knock.  He grunted and hauled his ass off the couch, briefly checking the spyhole before undoing the four locks.  He'd moved to this house after his previous one was robbed, so the extra locks were more a piece of mind thing than something he really thought he needed.

 

"Hey gorgeous," he smiled.

           

Dwalin smiled down at Nori, making note of the significantly-less-hair that he seemed to have and just hoped it was tied back. He'd be really disappointed if he didn't get to tug on it. He took in the ripped jeans and the dirty shirt and it made him smile a little more. He looked like a nearly-homeless starving artist, which, Dwalin supposed, was not terribly far off the mark.

 

"Evening," he said, and though he felt a little silly about buying it at first, he pressed a bottle of mid-priced red wine into Nori's hands as he stepped in the door. He thought maybe it was too formal or something, but he knew Nori liked to drink so it's not like it would go to waste or anything.

 

Nori inspected the label, though it meant very little to him.  "Ta," he said, distracted.  He'd end up giving it to Dori, he was sure.  Nori drank rum and beer and a few other things, but had never bothered developing a palate for wine.  He could _drink_ the stuff, but he considered it an inferior means to intoxicate himself.  (Dori, of course, said that wasn't why anyone drank wine).

 

"Are you hungry?  I was figuring we'd order something...but it doesn't matter much to me when we do."  He put the wine bottle in his kitchen, frowning at the pile of dishes before he went back to the living room, one arm bent behind him to toy with the end of his braid.

 

Dwalin was relieved to see that long braid down Nori's back and knew he would be making use of that later. He studied Nori's butt when his back was turned, like always, and had to resist the surge of lust that punched him in the gut when he noticed the holes in the rear of Nori's jeans and the flashes of skin that peeked out as he moved. That could not be accidental.

 

"Where should I put my jacket?" He asked, trying to distract himself from his simmering arousal. He had his jacket and a small backpack with a change of clothes and a toothbrush in it in case they went at it all night and Nori let him stay over. He figured it was a possibility given how snuggly and reluctant to leave the redhead had gotten Friday night.

 

"If you haven't eaten yet, we can get something. If we get it now and get that done with, we won't have to worry about having to order food and wait for the guy to show up later when we're... 'busy.'" He smirked a little. If they ordered now he could spend the time teasing Nori while they waited for it to arrive – they couldn't get into anything too heavy when the delivery guy could knock literally any second.

 

"Let me hang that up for you," Nori grinned, because he had a feeling he knew exactly what Dwalin had been looking at.  The entryway closet was only a minor disaster area, since Nori used it almost exclusively for coats and his biking accessories.  He took the coat off Dwalin's hands and slipped it over a hanger, making no comment on the backpack.

 

"Is pizza alright?  I think there's a Chinese place that delivers here, too, but finding much else is gonna be tough."  He couldn't really manage an innocent expression, but he didn't plan on wasting any time with Dwalin – they would be some flavor of busy when the food got there no matter what.        

 

Dwalin set the backpack down by the closet door. "Pizza sounds fine. Order whatever you want on it, I'm easy."  

 

"I know," Nori teased, though he wasn't exactly difficult to bed himself.  "I'll just be a moment," he excused himself, picking up his phone and moving to the kitchen to place his order – and to give Dwalin another chance to look at his ass.        

 

He just wanted to reach out and grab it and pull it against himself and do a million kinky invasive delicious things to it, and Nori knew it. He wouldn't have worn those pants otherwise. Dwalin knew that when Nori came over to his house, he would definitely wear something to tease him too, because those pants were almost too much.

 

At a loss for anything else to do, Dwalin wandered into the living room type area and took a seat on the couch. Nori didn't have a lot of personal items laying around how him to look at unfortunately so he just watched whatever was on... the cooking channel? Interesting.

 

"They said twenty to thirty minutes," Nori announced, dropping his phone on a side-table carelessly.  "So I probably shouldn't let you tear my clothes off yet," he sighed in disappointment, tracing the curve of Dwalin's ear.  "I wonder what that leaves us with."  He straddled Dwalin's thick legs with only a little difficulty, flexible as he was, and wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck.  "Any suggestions?"

 

"I think I might have a couple," Dwalin murmured, sliding his hands down Nori's sides and resting them on his hips. The right side of Nori's shirt rode up a little which let Dwalin sneak a warm thumb in there, rubbing little circles into his skin. He pressed their mouths together and kissed Nori with sly interest, not delving too deep into his mouth, but not exactly denying that this was leading somewhere more.

 

Kissing Dwalin was so _easy_.  Nori often had trouble, given the size of his nose, but even with Dwalin's larger one they never seemed to get in each other's way.  He pressed closer, starting to grow hard already. 

 

Dwalin smiled into the kiss, pulling Nori in closer by his hips and pressing deeper into the kiss. He made a little noise of contentment into Nori's mouth and honestly if he hadn't spent a good portion of two nights ago ravishing and getting ravished-by this saucy redhead, he would be inclined to believe that Nori was sweet and innocent. Of course, he knew better.

 

He was extremely tempted to let his hands find those holes in the ass of his pants and exploit them but he was enjoying how leisurely their kiss was and did not want it to end.

 

Nori's hands moved to cling to Dwalin's broad shoulders, and he found himself half-groping the incredible muscles there.  He hoped Dwalin would yield to temptation sooner rather than later, because his ass was getting cold and Dwalin's hands were very warm.

 

Unable to resist any longer, Dwalin slid his hands into the back pockets of Nori's jeans and got a good grope in.

 

"We need to talk about these pants," He said, as even as he could manage given that the thought had then crossed his mind that he could just pick Nori up and shove him against the floor or the wall or the table or the couch but he wouldn't. Not yet.

 

Nori hummed neutrally.  "These old things?  I just wear them for working in my studio...or other dirty jobs around the house, you know."  He hadn't been able to justify wearing them in public once the seat started wearing out.  "Do you like them?" he asked coyly.

 

"I think you know that I like them," Dwalin all but growled, giving Nori's rear a squeeze. "Though honestly, I can't wait to get them off of you."

 

The squeeze made him grind down on Dwalin with a low moan.  "Soon, tiger."

 

"Not soon enough," He murmured, and moved one hand up to hike up Nori's shirt. He mouthed at Nori's throat, tongue probing at the bruises he had left two nights ago. He was pleased that Nori wore them with pride and would eagerly give him more to show off.

 

Nori huffed as Dwalin left half his ass to get cold, but found it hard to stay angry when Dwalin was marking him again.

 

The hand that was roaming Nori chest stopped at one of his nipples and he hummed appreciatively when he felt the ring that pierced the hard little nub. He flicked it and tugged on it and if his mouth wasn't busy biting claiming marks into Nori's throat he'd be sucking on it too. He slid his hand down the back of Nori's pants and clutched at his flesh roughly.

 

"Whenever you're with me, you're not allowed to wear underwear." Dwalin said, voice low and gravelly. "If I catch you wearing underwear around me, unless we accidentally run into each other or you're coming from work or something, I'll punish you."

 

"Oh fuck," he swore as Dwalin played with his piercing.  The sexiness of the order warred with Nori's fierce independent streak; he barely tolerated being bossed around in bed and never outside of it.  Sexiness won, though he decided he'd "forget" every now and then.  Just so Dwalin didn't think he was a doormat.  And to get those lovely hands on his ass again, for a proper spanking.  "I...a-alright," he said, the reluctance only half-faked.

 

"Good," He said, and pushed Nori's torso back a bit so he could duck his head and suck on his nipple, the piercing clicking against his teeth.

 

Nori clutched Dwalin's shoulders, trying not to squirm right off the bigger man's lap.  "I – oh – gonna leave a wet spot on my shirt you fucker, make me look like a freak when I answer the door," he griped, but there was no heat to it.

 

"You'd look like a freak anyways," Dwalin said, voice muffled by Nori's shirt. He bit at Nori's nipple and tugged on the ring with his teeth. "Wouldn't be a change."

 

"Oi," Nori frowned.  "Freak is not a compliment.  And you better fucking compliment me if you want back in this fine ass."  Nori's sense of self-worth was not exactly fragile, but he had spent too much of his life feeling unwanted to relish being demeaned in bed.

 

"I was just joking. Didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities, princess. Sorry." Both his hands returned to groping said fine ass and he groaned. "I do _so_ want back inside you..."

 

A hint of red rose in Nori's face.  He bumped noses with Dwalin rather than think too much on why "princess" was a turn on.  "Soon," he repeated.  "Very soon."  He glanced at a clock.  "Pizza should be here in, mmm, five or ten minutes."

 

Dwalin nuzzled his nose against Nori's affectionately. "I don't know if I can handle five or ten minutes without ripping your clothes off, honestly."

 

"But I like these jeans," he pouted.  He stole a kiss and ground down on Dwalin again.  "I think you like them, too...you wouldn't really want to tear them off me, would you~?"

 

"Alright, I won't tear the jeans. But you have to promise that you won't wear them unless you're either alone or with me." Dwalin groaned and pulled Nori in for another kiss. When they separated he leaned down to press their foreheads together and he looked into Nori's eyes. "I don't know what this thing we have is, but I should let you know now that I'm a possessive jealous person."

 

The kiss was heady and fierce and Nori loved every second.  "I can accept those terms," he grinned, licking his lips.  Dwalin's little confession sobered him right up, though.  He trailed his finger down Dwalin's chest as he thought.  "I never cheat," he said finally.  "I don't always say what's wrong, but you'll know if I'm not interested in you anymore because I'll break up with you before I let that turn into infidelity."  He hesitated.  "I can't promise not to flirt.  Not everyone agrees on what that means, but plenty of people tell me I flirt with anything I speak with, and I guarantee you I don't intend to have sex with every person I talk to.  So if you get all jealous try to be a little discreet in dragging me off for a quiet word or a claiming fuck, whatever."  Nori didn't see anything wrong with a little healthy jealousy, but if Dwalin got too possessive, too committed, Nori was liable to bolt.

 

"Flirting is alright with me, as long as there's no actual intent behind it. We've agreed to be mutually exclusive to each other, and that's all I want." He nuzzled their noses together again, then continued. "I can promise to be discreet, and I'm a very 'claiming fuck' kind of guy, since you put it that way. Although, I know you've got your pride and you can take care of yourself, but if we're out somewhere and there's someone pestering you and you don't want them there, I will not hesitate to punch their fucking lights out. Just so you know."

 

"Oh you're the caveman type, eh?  That can be very sexy.  Trust me, you'll know when I need a rescue.  I start looking all upset." He turned big, mournful eyes on Dwalin.  "Or pissed off.  That one's a lot more likely."  He could take care of himself, but it was kind of cute, that Dwalin wanted to protect him.  "Not that it matters much just yet...since I don't plan to let you out of my apartment for a while."

 

"That's alright with me. I can be your household caveman for as long as you want." He smiled, a lot more at ease now that they had talked about it. He didn't want to push at it since Nori didn't seem like a relationship person and he really didn't want to scare him off but that had gone surprisingly well.

 

Nori did relationships just fine.  He just didn't do commitment.  He lived day by day and he never expected anything to last, which had the side benefit of allowing him to live life to the fullest in a way most people never dreamed possible.  But he also refused to plan much more than a week in advance unless he was absolutely forced into it, and he hadn't had a boyfriend last more than a few months since he was in college and stupid enough to fall in love with an abusive, manipulative asshole.

 

On the one hand, he knew better now, knew the warning signs and ruthlessly forced himself to leave at the first hint of that kind of personality.  On the other hand, he seemed doomed to attract that personality.  Dwalin at least seemed to take him at his word about fidelity, and at least in this moment alone was willing to permit Nori's flirtations with everyone else.  He'd find out if that was genuine or not soon enough, but he planned to enjoy a lot of sex in the meantime.

 

Just as Dwalin went in to kiss Nori and use his grip on his ass to haul his groin in closer, there were three sharp knocks on the door. He paused while almost-kissing Nori and gazed into his eyes without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori is played by FlitShadowflame and Dwalin is played by stubliminalmessaging :D

Nori groaned and hauled himself off Dwalin's lap, making a face at his wrinkled and spit-damp shirt.  He snagged a few twenties from his wallet and unlocked the door (after checking the spyhole again, because his neighbors are assholes).  He left the door closed enough to hide most of his dishevelment, though he was sure the pizza man had seen far worse.

 

"Uh...twenty-two fifty is your total," the kid mumbled and they did the usual dance of paying, change, and offering a tip (Nori gave him five rather than the usual two or three, since working tip-based labor was his personal definition of hell).

 

Dwalin remained on the couch and enjoyed the view as Nori went to the door. He looked down at his lap and tried to shift his pants so that his cock strained less uncomfortably against them but unfortunately it was no use. He was hard just from Nori sitting in his lap and kissing him and grinding against him a little. Sometimes he had to remind himself that he was forty, and not a horny teenager on prom night.

 

Nori brought the pizza inside without flashing the deliverer, which he counted as a success.  Setting it aside, he relocked the door.  "Eat before it gets cold?" he prompted, as if they weren't each sporting tents in their jeans.

 

Dwalin nodded and moved some stuff around on the coffee table so there would be room for the box. Mostly magazines and the remote for the tv. When Nori set the box down and opened it Dwalin snagged a piping hot piece, tearing the crust off and eating it first. The whole time he watched Nori, content to study his body's movements with a beyond-sexual fascination.

 

Nori held his slice in both hands, one tender on the hot, narrow tip and the other holding the crust easily.  He blew on it for a brief moment before taking a huge bite and wincing a little at the heat.

 

Dwalin gave Nori a playful shoulder nudge and when the redhead turned to look his way they shared a steamy pizza kiss. The pizza was really good. Dwalin lived in a different part of town and to be honest he didn't have pizza often, but he made a note of the logo on the box to remember where this had come from.

 

Nori hummed, relaxing now that he had food in front of him.  It gave him the distance to start considering the rest of the evening.  Dwalin should tear his clothes off, first.  And then Nori should make sure to steer them to some of the lube he'd made sure to stow in various locations around the flat. After that, he intended to wing it.

 

"So what did you do yesterday?" Dwalin asked when he felt the silence had gone on too long. He finished his first slice of pizza and went on to the second.

 

Nori grunted.  "Dinner with my brothers."  He remembered quite fondly the just-sucked-a-lemon look Dori had when he spotted the numerous hickeys on Nori's neck.

 

"You have two?" Dwalin asked. He remembered the younger one from the other night, small and lanky and nerdy. "Older or younger?"

 

"Older and younger.  Ori is the baby, Dori is, oh, ten years older than me?"  He shrugged.  "Same mother, different fathers, all of us.  Dori pretty much raised Ori and he helped put me through university as well.  So now I'm helping put Ori through, not that he needs much help, clever lad that he is."  Nori smiled softly.  "Just so we don't sound too much like a stupid nursery rhyme – Dori's real name is Dorian, but he was named after his father, and mum called him Dori instead of junior.  Nori is a portmanteau, my da's name is Noah Rivers.  And Ori's an old Hebrew name, too, but his da was named Oren Goldschmidt.  As you might expect, we're all pretty fucking Jewish.  Especially Dori, because Opa was big on religion and Dori was his first grandchild, he was very insistent that Dori get raised right."

 

"What's Dori like?" Dwalin asked. "He anything like you? 'Cause I can tell Ori is _nothing_ like you."

 

Nori sputtered out a laugh.  "Dori?  Like me?  Noooooo.  No.  Nohohohooo.  And Ori might surprise you, actually.  He's quite a bit like I was when I was still in college.  We both get very immersed in what we love – for me it's art, for him it's books.  Dori though, he took over Opa's business as a tailor, it was very old-school.  Apprenticeship and everything.  He does quite good work; the only suit and tie I have I got from him, it would've cost a fortune if he'd charged full price.  I pretty much only wear them at funerals, weddings, and award ceremonies, so maybe once or twice a year."  He shook his head.  "Sorry.  Dori.  Uhhh, Dori is like a fussy mother hen.  I mean that in a loving way.  I can't stand him sometimes, but he...he really does care.  It took me a while to see that, under the fussing, because sometimes it just felt like what he really wanted was to control me."  He polished off his second slice.  "Do you have any siblings?"

 

"I've got a brother," Dwalin replied. "He's nine years older than me and I never let him forget it." His lips tug up in a small smile. "We hated each other when we were younger, 'cause of the age difference. Now I wish I saw him more often 'cause around when I turned twenty-five I realized he wasn't such a bad guy. He's got a family of his own now and he's so busy and he lives near our mum halfway across the province so I nearly never see him but at Christmas and mum's birthday I get to see him and his kids. He's a great guy, though a little weird. He's like a janky Santa Claus."

 

"Oh, I know how that feels.  Dori and I hated each other until I was about fifteen or so.  I still didn't like him much until a few years back, actually – he used to pull that 'you'll never get a real job' sort of crap on me.  But between getting hired as a professor and Ori showing him one of my exhibits, I think he's finally realized that it's not just a hobby.  We're family.  And we're all we have left, really.  Dori hasn't had time to get married or anything, he's been so busy with Ori and the shop...dunno if he'll ever get married, to be honest.  I have trouble picturing it, he's so used to doing everything I can't imagine him trying to share his space with an actual partner."

 

Dwalin snorts. "Sounds like what Balin says about me. Too busy with work, won't try dating, blah blah blah. I think he just wants nieces and nephews to play with."

 

"Oh?  Do you not date much, then?" Nori asked.  "I did have to be a bit relentless with you, but I haven't seen any signs of remorse so far, so I refuse to regret that."

 

"No, I don't really date much 'cause ninety percent of the people who show interest in me are too young or just... not what I'm looking for." He replied. "Spending a lot of my time at work means I get propositioned by the college kids a lot and I really have absolutely no interest in dating some hot-blooded frat boy or some ditzy drunk girl who wants me to be her sugar daddy. I don't know why kids seem to think bartending pays a lot 'cause it doesn't."

 

"I...can't imagine you as a sugar daddy, to be honest," Nori laughed.  "Mmm, a papa bear maybe.  Do you really get propositioned by frat boys?  It just would make my life that much more ironic, I think."  He hadn't been bullied as such since middle school, but he'd received plenty of unfriendly words and glances from the Greek community in particular.  That might have just been the university he went to, which was enormous and easy to get lost in.  Ori's uni was a bit smaller, more close-knit maybe.

 

"I assume they're fratboys, with how drunk and stupid they are, traveling in their packs. I'm always a little happy to kick a bunch of them out when they're being really rowdy." He rolled his eyes. "I was on the door last night. The pub had country-themed thing, I guess? Lots of girls wearing too little denim and plaid and boots and guys in cowboy hats."

 

Nori made a face.  "I can almost taste the bad puns and pickup lines.  I could make you something nice and unambiguous, maybe a big 'hands off I'm taken' sticker or something."

 

"No need, not many kids that age have the patience to keep trying on someone until they give in like you did," Dwalin smiles crookedly at him. "Anyways, I've got my rules. If there's even a reasonable chance they're a student or too young, I shoot them down straightaway and keep at it until they lose interest and leave me alone. I think I intimidate them so much they go back to their little clusters and that's perfectly alright with me."

 

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Nori laughed.  "At least it's not _your_ students who are hitting on you...the number of times I've had kids ask me if I need a private model; I lost track a few years ago because it was getting too depressing.  I usually tell them to try being a life model for real before they come begging at me, and keep in mind it takes me a lot longer to find a sculpture pose I like than it does for them to sit for an hour's worth of five minute sketches.  I've never had someone come back after they actually did that.  A little cruel of me, since I'm going to treat you a lot better than that if you do sit for me."

 

"There are worse ways you could turn someone down." Dwalin said, though the story amused him to no end and he was grinning as he finished his last slice of pizza. He was perfectly fed, no longer hungry but not too full either. "I once had to pull a girl's hand off of my crotch repeatedly and I had to kick her out for that and I am pretty sure she was completely sober. If I were her, I would have been pissed because it was at a formal thing so the tickets were pretty pricey."

 

"If you were her you wouldn't have been groping the bartender," Nori said reasonably.  He was nibbling on his third piece, not sure if he would really be able to finish.  "I try not to be an asshole about it when I hit on people.  Was I an asshole?  I hope I wasn't an asshole.  I like to believe I can tell when people are actually interested, and I like to know why they're really saying no to me."

 

"You weren't an asshole. To be honest I was intrigued by you 'cause you're gorgeous and witty. I was really disappointed when you handed me your ID and I thought you were a student. I tried to check you out a little less but then all of a sudden you weren't breaking any of my rules and you had a perfect ass and I was done. Couldn't turn you down after all that." He hauled himself off the extremely comfortable couch and turned to Nori. "So no, you weren't an asshole." He held out his greasy hands. "Where can I wash these?"

 

Nori didn't even hesitate, just dragged one of Dwalin's hands to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers.

 

Dwalin shouldn't have been surprised, since Nori invited him over for sex, but he still was. He started a little but then that devilish tongue was swiping up and down his fingers and he was lost. He groaned, and he had to reach down with his other hand to adjust his junk in his pants because it was starting to _hurt_.

 

Nori's lips curled up into a smirk and he switched to a different finger, cleaning it thoroughly with his tongue.

 

Dwalin had to close his eyes against the sensory overload because feeling the naughty tongue and seeing that smug look combined were just too much. Adjusting his cock in his pants soon turned to rubbing, and he was panting before too long.

 

As Nori took Dwalin's thumb in his mouth, he considered his next move.  To continue cleaning Dwalin's hands, he could either swap them by moving Dwalin's arms, or just...put his face closer to the still-greasy one.  Well that was an easy choice.  He sucked Dwalin's thumb one last time and settled on his knees, on the floor between Dwalin's feet.  He kept his licks sloppy, nuzzling the bulge in Dwalin's jeans as he went.

 

Dwalin sighed at the contact on his dick and turned his hand to make it easier for Nori. His cleaner hand settled on top of Nori's hair, petting him as he murmured appreciative nonsense under his breath.

 

Nori's tongue slowed, exploring Dwalin's palm and fingers leisurely.

 

Dwalin alternated between stroking Nori's hair and tugging on it, though he was careful not to upset the braid. He had plans for that braid later and he needed it intact. He sighed. "You're such a good boy."

 

Nori hummed happily, leaning into Dwalin's touch.  That was the sort of thing he never heard enough of, so he positively thirsted for it from sexual partners.

 

When Dwalin's hand was clean he slid to his knees with Nori and pulled him against his chest, kissing him deeply. He wondered how averse Nori would be to him tearing his shirt off of him? The pants he would spare because he liked them, but the shirt was old and ratty and stained so he couldn't care _that_ much about it, could he?

 

Nori snuggled up to Dwalin's chest and licked and sucked at his lip instead of kissing back properly, sliding his hands into Dwalin's back pockets.  He couldn't decide what he wanted from here on, which was upsetting, because he was certain he'd had a plan, he might have even made a list somewhere...and then Dwalin showed up and Nori just wanted everything at once, please and thank you.

 

Dwalin bit and sucked at Nori's lip right back, and then moved down to the unbruised side of Nori's neck where he nipped and left little red marks. His fingers found the damp spot on Nori's shirt and teased his nipple through it, rubbing the damp fabric over the sensitive little bud.

 

"F-fuck, this is not actually where we should be doing this," Nori chuckled breathlessly.  "Um, bed, yes?  Just seems silly to waste it."

 

"Right," was Dwalin said before he swiftly scooped Nori up and got to his feet. He turned a couple of directions and faltered before he looked down at the redhead in his arms and asked. "Which way?"

 

Nori, absolutely tickled to be carried, pointed to his bedroom door, grinning like a little kid.  "You're going to spoil me, aren't you tiger?" he teased.  "Gonna ruin me for other men, I can just tell."

 

"That's the plan," Dwalin said, striding over to the door Nori had indicated and nudging it open with his hip. He carefully maneuvered Nori through the doorway andtossed him onto the bed. "After all, what princess doesn't deserve to be spoiled?"

 

Nori laughed as he bounced a little, grinning up at Dwalin.  "Hard to argue with that logic."  He couldn't think of the last time he had this much _fun_  with sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Dwalin crawled onto the bed and descended on Nori he paused to strip his shirt off over his head and give Nori access to all his hairy muscular tattooed skin. Then he was crawling on his hands and knees up the bed and stopped when he was perched on all fours hovering over Nori. He was positively predatory as he took in the gorgeous redhead sprawled under him.

 

Nori licked his lips and took in the show.  He definitely needed to draw Dwalin at some point, if only for another excuse to inspect those tattoos up close.

 

Dwalin shifted to straddle Nori's hips, using his weight to press him down into the bed. He idly fingered the hem of Nori's shirt. "How fond are you of this?"

 

"Trash it," Nori answered instantly.  He was rock hard and definitely ready to get to the naked part of the evening.  His hands came up to touch Dwalin's nipple piercings, fascinated by the spiked shafts.  "What are you gonna do to me, tiger?  Now that you've caught me, I mean."

 

"Oh, sweetheart, I've got plans for you," Dwalin replied as he tore the shirt right down the middle without much effort – it was basically threadbare anyways – and let the front fall apart on either side of Nori's torso. He got his first look at Nori's body above the waist and whistled appreciatively. He looked back up into Nori's eyes and smirked. "But if I told you them, they'd be so much less exciting, wouldn't they?"

 

Nori pouted at him, his eyes dancing.  "Well, in that case...you should find the basics in the top drawer of the nightstand.  Slightly more advanced utensils in the second drawer.  Boring safe sex spiel: I clean my toys but if you use them on you please put a condom on them first.  I haven't gotten tested recently so condoms in general are required.  And, just in case it becomes relevant, my safe-word is 'pizzazz,' because it's a stupid fucking word and I hate saying it, so if I do you have done something I definitely did not like.  Spiel over, thank you for listening."

 

"Toys?" If possible, he seemed even more excited about the encounter at the mention of toys. Curiosity won out in his mind and he crawled off of Nori to have a rummage through the nightstand.

 

Nori snorted.  "Yes, toys."  He propped himself up on an elbow to watch Dwalin's reaction to the selection he'd stowed there.  Nori had decided not to bring out anything too contentious or complicated.  Best to just give Dwalin a broad sampling of what he liked.

 

Like a child at Christmas Dwalin's eyes lit up and he began hatching more and more plans for Nori. Some would have to wait for another day because _surely_ they didn't have time for it this time with all the other exploring of kinks and such that he wanted to do. But he kept these ideas locked away for when he would have the chance to do them.

 

He examined a few of the more adventurous looking toys in the drawer, then a thought occurred to him and he sat back up to look at Nori. "Have you gotten off since Friday night?"

 

Nori raised an eyebrow.  "Let's see, some thirty-six hours since last I saw you...yes, that's safe to say.  If you're planning to be present for my every orgasm, then you better plan on being around a lot more often.  At least once a day.  Maybe twice a day."

 

"That's not what I meant. I don't expect that. I would never expect that." He looked back at the drawer. "Tell me how you got yourself off."

 

Nori did not admit that he once had a boyfriend who _did_ have that expectation.  He was young and stupid and had thought he was in love.

 

But Dwalin's question was much more welcome.  "Let's see...Saturday morning I woke up, took a shower and finger-fucked myself thinking about how your tongue felt in my ass...Saturday evening I used, mm, the blue vibrator, it's one of my favorites, small enough I don't need much prep but big enough to really feel it.  This morning I used the pink one instead, loosening myself up to get ready for tonight."

 

"You're... a busy boy." Dwalin concluded, eyebrows raised but nonetheless pleased with this information. "Some time I want to watch you."

 

"Mmm, that can be arranged.  But I like your hands on me far too much to give them up this early."  He started taking off his jeans.

 

Dwalin turned away from the nightstand of adventure and wonder and focused his attention solely on Nori. While he worked on undoing his pants, Dwalin reached out and teased that pierced nipple, tugging on the other one as well and marveling at how soft and warm his skin was.

 

"You really wanna watch me work?  Gimme the lube, lemme open myself up for that big cock of yours, gorgeous," he purred.  "Though I'll practically have to fist myself to really stretch out for you, you really are a big boy."

 

"I'm glad you like it, some people really don't. Apparently it's intimidating and hurts too much to be worthwhile." Dwalin opened the top drawer again and got a tube of lube that he pressed into Nori's hand. He sat up on his knees and started working on his own pants. When he got his zipper down and his cock was able to push against the stretchier fabric of his boxers, he huffed out a sigh of relief.

 

"Bullshit," Nori said reflexively.  "Anyone who says that doesn't understand foreplay."  He kicked his jeans off the bed and pulled his legs up to give Dwalin a show.  He slicked all four fingers, because he might be flexible, but actually fisting himself was more of a chore than a pleasure.  "The length is a bit of a problem, I grant you, but I like 'em thick."

 

"People really don't put enough faith in foreplay, seriously. I almost like it better than the deed itself." He rolled over on his back to strip his jeans and boxers off in one go, shoving them off the edge of the bed and then returning to where Nori was slicking his fingers up and _oh_ that position really let him see everything. Not that he hadn't seen it all before – he had gotten quite well acquainted, actually – but watching Nori finger himself would be helpful because he could observe just how he liked it. Dwalin settled sat back on his knees to watch.

 

Nori teased his hole first, circling it with one wet digit before slipping it in.  After the bigger dildo he'd used that morning, a finger was fairly easy, and his body remembered how to relax.  It barely took him a half-second to find his prostate, with a flick of his finger that made him arch his back and moan.  He pumped his hand back so he could press in two fingers at once.  That was much tougher, but he turned his wrist this way and that until they slipped in.  A brief moment to breathe and get used to it, and Nori started the meat of prepping himself; scissoring his fingers apart, alternating them like pistons, and fingerfucking himself roughly.

 

"You're really rough, working so fast... it's like you can't wait to have my cock in you." He knew he was spouting nonsense, Nori had already _told_ him, many times, exactly that. The eagerness he displayed was arousing and an excellent stroke to Dwalin's ego though, so he didn't feel silly about saying things like that. And anyways Nori seemed pleased by the sugary endearments he threw his way, so why would be stop? "Oh, baby, you are something else..."

 

Nori licked his lips.  "Not far off.  I'll probably need your fingers, too, such big hands...I can't get deep enough to stretch myself properly.  You up for that, big boy?"

 

"I am extremely up for that," Dwalin replied and shifted closer so he was kneeling between Nori's spread legs. He stroked up and down the back of his calf somewhat absent-mindedly, though his attention was rapt on Nori's fingers stretching his hole and his cock ached and leaked in pent-up arousal.

 

It took significantly more effort to work a third finger in, but oh, the stretch of it made Nori moan heatedly.  "Did I mention how much I loved having you tongue-fuck me on Friday?  It bears repeating, even if I did."

 

"I'd do it again, anytime." Dwalin muttered, distracted as he was by watching Nori's hole stretch around his three fingers. "Whenever you want, pretty much wherever you want, I'm yours."

 

Precome gathered at the tip of Nori's cock just thinking about it.  "Would you do that tonight, after you fuck me?  Just open me up again with your tongue?  Now that's hot.  You should slick your fingers, big boy, because I'm running out of mine."  He slipped his pinky in with a soft moan, and turned his wrist.  The turn made him whimper.

 

Dwalin took up the tube of lube and shifted a bit closer, popping the cap open. "How many?" he asked, dropping a scruffy kiss to the inside of Nori's bent knee.

 

"Start with one, god you have big hands."  Nori draped his leg over Dwalin's shoulder.

 

Dwalin nodded and slicked up his fingers. He nuzzled his cheek against the leg over his shoulder, scraping his scruff over the skin. He reached down and nudged the tip of his index finger against Nori's stretched hole. His gaze flicked up to look Nori deep in the eyes and he slowly breached the redhead, carefully watching for any trace of pain or a prompt for more.

 

"Mmm, yes, yes, come on, I'm not fragile," Nori grumbled, bending his knee to press Dwalin closer.

 

Dwalin bit at the side of Nori's calf in retaliation but did as he was told. He groaned a bit because Nori was just so tight and so hot and he asked for more and Dwalin did not feel like he should deny this gorgeous redhead that. "You're so tight..." he murmured when he'd pressed his finger in as deep as it would go, squeezed tight alongside Nori's fingers. "Can't imagine how mind-blowing it'll feel around my cock."

 

Nori shivered to feel them both buried inside him up to the knuckles.  After two deep, shuddering breaths he flexed his fingers apart and whimpered.  "Fuck, fuck, your turn," he panted, pulling his hand away and shaking out his wrist to relieve a cramp.

 

Dwalin slid his second finger in to accommodate for Nori removing his and twisted them, fucking them into him and spreading them to stretch his entrance out thoroughly. His middle finger quested for Nori's prostate and when he found it, he rubbed against it mercilessly to see what kind of reaction that got him.

 

"F-fuck, oh yes, more," he moaned, rocking his hips to keep Dwalin on that spot as long as possible.  "Fuck, can't believe that's just two fucking fingers, oh fuck."

 

"Whenever you tell me, I'll make it more than two," Dwalin said and emphasized it by leaning forward to hold Nori's hips down so he could drill hard at that little button inside Nori and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Nori whimpered, trying to buck up and throw Dwalin's arm off him.  Failing turned him on even more than what Dwalin's fingers were doing to him.  "Oh, oh, yes just, just go slow, fuck, no wait lemme," he reached back down and took a deep breath before pressing one of his fingers in again, alongside Dwalin's.  "Oh God, fuck..."

 

Dwalin held him down firmly, and with his bulk he didn't even budge when Nori struggled. He pushed his fingers in deep and spread them wide, then pressed a teasing finger back against his prostate, rubbing in slow and gentle circles while he smirked down at his redheaded captive.

 

"Oh...oh...Dwalin, hnn, please," Nori whimpered, unable to do more than hold his finger in place as Dwalin worked him open.  "Oh God...oh fuck..."  He got it together enough to attempt putting another of his fingers in.  It was so tight already – but Dwalin was relentless in his abuse of Nori's prostate, and the redhead was starting to think he might come before Dwalin even had a chance to use that big cock on him.  He wanted to come on Dwalin's cock, though, squeeze him tight as he finished...Nori slipped the second finger past his rim with a grunt.

 

Dwalin was loving this, the passionate reactions he was getting and the hot body trapped under him. He would be content to keep at it until Nori told him to stop and move on, and even if Nori came with nary a cock inside him, he would do that. He took up more of a fucking motion with his fingers now, rubbing up against Nori's prostate as much as he could with each inward stroke.

 

"...Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck – Dwalin, please, no, I'll come, oh fuck oh God," Nori protested, his cock leaking on his stomach.  "Please...fuck it, just give me three," he growled, taking his hand away again.

           

"What, you won't come if I give you three?" Dwalin chuckled but obeyed, twisting his wrist so that he could access his dry third finger and drizzling lube onto it. He teased Nori with it, tracing it along the rim of Nori's taut hole for probably longer than Nori wanted, before he pushed it inside also.

           

Nori didn't answer, just wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and held on, even though it was agony to wait.

           

Pleased to see that he was having such an effect on Nori, worked the third thick digit in until it was completely swallowed up by Nori's hole. He let out a whistle of appreciation and thrust them experimentally into him.

           

"NnnnghfuckDwalin," all spilled out of his mouth in a rushed groan.  "Get inside me now I need you to fuck me come on," he demanded, nearly kicking Dwalin's hand out of him as he fussed and flailed.

           

"Patience, princess," Dwalin said and leaned back off of Nori, allowing him some freedom to move around. With his free hand he fished a condom out of the top drawer of the nightstand and tore it open with his teeth, pumping his fingers in and out of Nori all the time. When the condom was open he rolled it down onto himself and stroked his prick a couple of times to spread the lube the condom was slick with.

           

Nori was not patient.  He was relentless.  Ask anyone.

 

Aching to be filled, he waited sullenly for Dwalin to ready himself.

 

"Oh, don't pout like that. You'll absolutely ruin me," Dwalin said as he carefully removed his fingers from Nori's tight clutching entrance and used that hand to hold the base of his cock. He crawled closer on his knees until he was deep between Nori's thighs and pressed his latex-wrapped dick close to Nori's hole, but not quite there and definitely not pushing in just yet.

 

"Good," Nori grinned.  "Now fuck me, tiger, before I get really impatient with you."

           

Dwalin didn't respond to that, though he did just as he was told. He bit at Nori's calf where it rested against his shoulder and while holding his cock steady by the base, he pushed it into Nori. When the thick head of his tool passed the rim of Nori's entrance, his back arched and he grit his teeth and his eyes snapped open wide because even after having three of Dwalin's fingers and two of his own inside him, he was still tight and hot and sinful and exquisite. By the time he managed to bury himself in to the hilt, his pelvis meeting Nori's ass, he had his eyes squeezed shut and he was panting.

           

It felt _enormous_.  Nori knew it hadn't actually gotten any bigger since he last looked at it some five seconds ago but try telling his ass that.  Fortunately, it pressed in all the right places – hell, it pressed in _all_ the places – so along with the sensation of immense fullness, there was the persistent thrum of hot pleasure.  "Ohhhhyes."

           

"I-is it everything you wanted?" Dwalin gasped as he rocked his hips just slightly to jostle his cock inside Nori and slide it up against different parts of him. He began fucking into him in deep, rough, albeit somewhat slow, thrusts.

           

Nori whined something that might have been a yes.  He was definitely going to need Dwalin's regular assistance to make sure he would continue to be capable of taking him.  He might also need to make a cast of Dwalin's cock, for artistic purposes.  Personal artistic purposes.  Like self-portraits of his face as he masturbated with a clone of Dwalin's cock – it would give him something to do while Dwalin was at work.

           

Dwalin groaned and growled and rumbled out words of praise and endearment and his pace picked up as he grew more accustomed to being inside Nori and managed to get past the mind-numbing hot squeeze that threatened to drive him mad. He hiked Nori's leg up higher to improve the angle and drove into him without mercy.

           

"Oh yes, just like that," Nori babbled, his other leg curling around Dwalin's waist.  "Give it to me, come on, harder dammit."

           

Dwalin leaned over Nori and pressed down on him, pressing his bent leg so it was almost pressed against his chest. Like this he was able to push in deeper and his thrusts were savage. His grip on Nori's hips grew tighter and there would no doubt be finger indents left there after they were done.

           

Nori wouldn't normally get this up-close-and-personal with his own knee, but he didn't mind in the least as long as Dwalin kept fucking him like this.  "N-not gonna last like this," he breathed, and his expression made it clear that this was anything but a complaint.

           

"Good," Dwalin grunted. "I wanna make you come again and again, until you're absolutely spoiled with my cock."

           

"Ohhhhhhkay," Nori agreed in a drawn-out moan.  He wanted to grab and hold but there wasn't much within reach.  He settled his hand on the back of Dwalin's neck for want of a better option.

           

Dwalin bit his own lip in concentration while he shifted his legs and tilted his pelvis to try and angle himself better. He wanted his cock he drag against Nori's prostate in the most maddening way and render him entirely delirious. Their coupling was loud, a combination of the sweet moans coming from Nori and the deep grunts and growls from Dwalin as well as the wet sound of Dwalin's slick cock pounding Nori and their skin slapping together in time with his thrusts.

           

Nori finished with a low whine and a litany of curses, trying to hold Dwalin deep inside him with his legs.

           

Nori's legs were successful in holding him inside though he still bucked when Nori's entrance spasmed and clenched down around his cock. He had to close his eyes and take deep breaths to ground himself before he was able to look down at Nori again.

           

To come like that...and then still have Dwalin so hard inside him...Nori mewled weakly.  He loosened his hold on the bigger man, wanting to be freed as soon as possible, as soon as Dwalin was finished (even though he'd also love to be plugged with Dwalin's softening cock).

           

Nori was probably oversensitive and it probably hurt to have Dwalin still moving inside him, but his movements were nearly unconscious as he kept rolling his hips, a little more gently to spare Nori the discomfort. When he came he growled Nori's name and his hips jerked with the aftershocks.

           

"I'm definitely keeping you, tiger," Nori said with a faint grin and an even fainter voice, though it grew clearer as he continued to speak.  "If I could afford it I'd just hire you as a filthy assistant, mmm, chain you to the bed now and then so I could just ride that gorgeous cock, use you like a toy for my pleasure.  Would you like that?  Or maybe you'd prefer tying me down instead.  Doesn't have to be one or the other...I'm flexible, and I don't just mean in the legs."

           

"Both of those sound like excellent options," Dwalin said after he'd recovered his breath and he crawled to the edge of the bed to peel off the condom and slip it back into its wrapper before tossing it into the wastebasket beside the nightstand. He turned back to Nori and prowled close again. He laid down flat on his front and tugged Nori's legs over his shoulders, settled between his thighs and propped on his elbows. He ran a finger over Nori's flushed hole. "Though, there's something else I told you I'd do right now."

           

"Oh God," Nori breathed, because he had actually forgotten about this promise and it sent a wave of fresh arousal through him.  "Y-yes, yes please, please," he begged.

           

After circling the still-twitching rim with his fingers a couple more times he moved one hand to grab a pillow from the head of the bed and dragged it down to him while the other lifted Nori's hips and butt off the bed so the pillow could be slid under him to prop his pelvis up. Once his entrance was elevated and less awkward for Dwalin to reach he leaned down and worked his tongue inside, skipping the teasing he had indulged in last time. Nori would be hypersensitive and Dwalin wanted to absolutely wreck him with sensation.

 

Nori made a startled grunt as he was lifted with one hand, but settled on the pillow with a sigh.  "Oh!  F-fuck, right to the point."

 

Dwalin grunted in response and withdrew his tongue to lap at Nori's rim. He was happy to find that the lube was essentially flavourless so all he could taste was Nori. He made a pleased little sound and pressed in deeper, quietly delighted that Nori was enjoying himself. He'd always prided himself in this skill of his.

           

Nori hadn't had many lovers who enjoyed performing this particular sex act on him, which was the only excuse he had for how responsive he was to just about everything Dwalin did down there.  He spread his legs further, whining.

           

While Dwalin licked and kissed and sucked at Nori's hole, his hands had wiggled underneath Nori's butt to grope and squeeze at it. He liked butts, a lot, but he had never had a fixation like the one he had with Nori's before.

           

"G-god, please, oh fuck, Dwalin..." Nori said helplessly, putty in Dwalin's hands.  His cock tried valiantly for another erection, even though it was almost certainly too soon.

           

Dwalin pulled back and instead slid his thumb into Nori, twisting it and pumping it in and out of him. "Please, what?" He chuckled. "You don't even know what you want."

           

"I w-want...nn...it's too much, please..." he fussed, clutching the bedsheets.

           

"But you don't want me to stop, do you?" Dwalin asked, sucking a mark into the flesh of Nori's pale inner thigh.

           

"N-no, no, I don't know, please," he said, writhing.

           

Dwalin was satisfied by the lack of coherence Nori displayed, and so he gently slowed down his attentions until he slid his thumb out of the redhead and was kissing and licking at his hole affectionately. He nuzzled at Nori's thigh, dropping a kiss to the darkening bruise there, and looked up at Nori.

           

"Ohhh...god...fuck..." Nori gasped, his heartbeat gradually returning to normal as Dwalin slowed.  His hands were gripping the bartender's shaved head quite tightly.  "Nngh."


	4. Chapter 4

Dwalin watched as Nori settled, absent-mindedly nuzzling his scruffy cheek against his thigh. "Still alive?" he asked.

           

"Not sure.  Life-affirming sex will have to wait until after I can maintain an erection again."

           

Dwalin nodded and crawled up the bed to lie on his back. He wrapped an arm around Nori's shoulder and gently rolled him so he was curled up against his broad hairy chest. He idly stroked his thumb over the round of Nori's shoulder and looked down at him. "Seconded. You're going to exhaust me, not that I'm complaining."

           

"I'm pretty sure it will be mutual.  You really like drawing it out, huh?  Not that _I'm_ complaining, either."

           

"Invite me on a lunch date and you'll see how well I can do a quickie," Dwalin said. "But I do prefer being able to take my time, yeah."

           

"I'll take you up on that...hmm, how about Tuesday?" he purred, running his fingers over the lines of ink on Dwalin's closest arm.  "God you're a lovely work of art, aren't you?"  He sealed his lips around Dwalin's nipple, flicking the piercing with his tongue.

           

"Tuesday is fine. What time?" He asked, and gasped at the sudden attention on his nipple. "Yeah, ah – you know what they say; once you've got a couple it's hard to stop."

           

Nori lifted his head with a smirk.  "Noonish.  Saving your back for something special?" he hummed, flicking the piercing again.

           

"Alright. Noonish. Where? If you've got an office, I'd love to take you bent over a desk." His hand tightened where he held Nori's shoulder. "I guess I am. Haven't found anything I like enough to put there. Don't want to use up that space when I might find something better a couple years down the road."

           

"I'm glad by 'lunch date' we both really mean 'fuck in my office,'" Nori laughed.  "Yes, I do have an office, I don't even have to share it and the lock on the door is working for once – most of the time it either locks me out or fails to lock at all.  It's not all that much bigger than a storage closet, but it is mine."  It used to _be_ a storage closet, Nori was almost certain.  He dropped the subject of Dwalin's back, deciding not to push just now.

           

"Were you expecting anything else?" Dwalin asked. "Unless you don't want me to bend you over your desk, in which case I'll bring you a lunch packed in little tupperware containers and we can talk about the weather?"

           

Nori snorted.  "I did say 'we,' didn't I?  I can just see us trying to have a picnic on the grounds and getting arrested for public indecency."

 

Dwalin found the end of Nori's braid and gave it a playful tug. "Wouldn't that hurt your career?"

           

"I'm pretty sure we artist types are allowed up to three misdemeanor arrests as long as we can call them performance art," he joked.  "Could be a very interesting performance, I must say," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"Could be. Would be worth the prison time I might get when grouped up with the rest of my record," Dwalin said. "I don't know if I could last in prison though. Obviously I'm too pretty."

 

Nori blinked, not sure if Dwalin was joking or not.  About...well, any of it.  "Oh, I'm sure I can convince the jury that I was a bad influence, with my wicked ways.  You'd probably get off with community service," he teased.  "I draw the line at Lolita comparisons.  Firstly because they're in poor taste and contribute to rape culture – oh God I sound like Ori – but mostly because that's not even what the novel was about...yeah, I should definitely stop talking to my baby brother."  The _lecture_ Ori had given him after what was intended to be a joke about the Nabokov text in his hands was so scathing Nori wasn't surprised it had been seared into his brain.

           

"I was just joking, sweetheart, though I'm scandalized that you don't think I'm pretty." Dwalin said, curling the little tail of Nori's braid around one of his fingers. "I think I'd be able to hold my own. I've got some brawling experience."

           

"I never said I didn't think you were pretty," Nori pouted.  "I think you're gorgeous, gorgeous.  And if you want to play with my hair you're welcome to take the braid out."

           

"That's fortunate, because I think you're pretty much the hottest thing that ever sauntered into my life and ordered a rum and coke," Dwalin said, pulling the elastic out of Nori's hair and starting to unravel the strands. "You should show me how to braid it sometime. I think I can see how it goes, but my fingers are big and clumsy."

           

"Ahh, but there are so many kinds of braids," Nori said, sitting up.  "Give me a moment."  He climbed out of the bed, still naked, to fetch his brush from the bathroom.  "Start with this, big guy."

           

Dwalin sat up in the bed and sat cross-legged to wait for Nori to come back. He admired the way Nori's hair fell and brushed past his shoulderblades, shiny and wavy with the ends kinked in little curls from the braid. When Nori came back he took the brush and shifted his legs so he was sitting with them spread and patted the space between them for Nori to sit.

           

Nori settled easily between Dwalin's legs, resting his hands on the big man's knees.  "Gently, please."

 

Dwalin nodded, then remembered that Nori wasn't facing him and couldn't see it so he mumbled an affirmative response. He finished undoing the braid first since that would definitely get caught in the brush, and then began meticulously brushing Nori's hair. He admired how it was so red and had such luster and was soft to the touch. He had had his phases when his hair had been longer (all through college he had had a mohawk) but it had never been this long because it was such a pain to take care of. Figures he would enjoy brushing someone else's hair more than he had his own.

 

Once he was done brushing it he nuzzled gently against the side of Nori's head, taking in the fruity smell of his shampoo. "What's next?"

           

"You really wanna learn how to braid?" Nori asked, a little amused but mostly pleased.  "Separate it into three equal sections."

           

Dwalin did as he was told, though he supposed his sections could be a little more even. He wasn't joking about his clumsy fingers though; his sections were about as even as they were going to get unless he had a lot of practice. "And then?"

           

Nori felt them out and neatened the lie of his hair a bit.  "I'm afraid from here it gets a bit tricky.  It helps to have three hands, and lucky for you, between us there are four.  What I'm going to do is hold the section in the middle – when you put a new section in the middle, swap it for the one in my hand, which then becomes the section you replaced it with.  You can start from either side, you just have to be consistent in the pattern – so, if you start from the left, it's left-to-middle, then right-to-middle, then left-to-middle, and so on.  Don't worry about making a tight braid just yet."  He did the first two crossovers himself, and then held the middle section as promised.

 

Dwalin faltered and fumbled, but after a couple of false starts he managed to do as Nori instructed. He was slow and clumsy as he worked and the braid was lumpy and inconsistent when he finally made it to the bottom. "I think I'm done. It looks horrible."

           

"Well, you can do it again if you like, or I can do it again while you watch," Nori said mildly, feeling it up.  "Not a bad first attempt, truthfully.  I learned to braid with lanyards and string and things ages before I braided hair, and my first hair-braid was still a mess.  It does tend to slide through your fingers," he soothed as he undid the braid and brushed his hair out again quickly.

           

"Your hair is so soft too; the strands slip against each other." Dwalin remarked as he went about dividing Nori's hair into three sections again.

           

"Mmm, can't help that I'm afraid."  He checked the sections again.  "Better.  Do you want to do this one, or shall I?"

           

"Uhm, you do it. Slowly, so I can watch." Plus watching those agile fingers work would be enjoyable.

           

Nori smiled to himself and twisted the hair through his fingers slowly, but kept the sections in constant motion until he reached the end.  He didn't tie it off, though.  "I could show you something really complicated if you'd like," he said, twirling the end around his fingers.

           

 

"I can pretty much guarantee I will not be able to follow it, but go ahead." He settled his hands on Nori's sides, drumming his fingers against his skin gently while he watched.

           

"Don't worry about following it.  Just hold what I tell you to," Nori laughed, taking the braid back out.  When he separated it this time, he used the brush to make the sections extra neat.  "Hold both of these, but keep them separate," he said, keeping only the right section, though he immediately let it fall.  He took a small section of hair from the right side and started braiding around his head, picking up more as he went until he was using all the hair in the right section, until he had a full braid of a third of his hair. "Hold this, luv."

           

Dwalin gave up on trying to follow what Nori was doing but held the section that Nori asked him to. "Who taught you all this?"

           

Nori shrugged.  "I taught myself.  Had more girls for friends than boys even as a kid – I liked doing art stuff and didn't like sports, and so they adopted me as an honorary girl.  Probably should have seen that as a sign much earlier than I did.  We braided lanyards and stuff in kindergarten, then friendship bracelets and crap like that.  When I was about ten a girl let me braid her hair and after that I braided anyone who sat still long enough.  I like having something to keep my hands busy.  I tried this particular style on a few girls, but it always took so long to take out or put up I usually only half-finished.  I wasn't able to start growing my hair out until after Ori's parents died.  Mother insisted it be kept short."  Ori's father had been the real problem, though.  He treated Nori exactly like what he was: a redheaded stepchild.

           

"An honorary girl?" Dwalin snorted, choosing not to comment on the family stuff that he had trouble getting a reading on when Nori talked about it. He figured he wouldn't push it and if Nori wanted to talk about it more he would. "That's interesting to imagine. You'd be a really hot girl. About the closest I'd ever come to actually wanting to sleep with a woman." Plus Nori wearing heels would actually kill Dwalin. Death by sexy redhead crossdressing.

           

Nori swapped sections with Dwalin again, now on the left side of his head.  "Yes, I was definitely a faggot from way back."  The word almost doesn't hurt when he's the one who said it.  "I crossdressed quite a bit in college, haven't done it as much lately, people have all these expectations about professors and it's just not worth the trouble.  Though if I wanted to get Dori to herniate I can think of few better ways than to show up to Saturday dinner in full drag."  Especially if it took Dori a bit to recognize him.  Dori had a weakness for redheads.

           

Dwalin smiled and laughed at that, taking the section of hair pressed into his hand and holding onto it. "Knowing that you've done it before is putting ideas in my head."

           

"Why don't you tell me about those ideas and I'll consider breaking out the dresses for you, tiger," Nori laughed.  He'd never really dated anyone who was into that – most of his boyfriends had been more or less supportive of his drag-as-performance, but got uncomfortable when he wore women's clothes in "public" – namely, not at a gay bar or drag show.  None of them had any interest in "fucking a girl" as one had put it.

           

"I have a very specific bar scene in mind which I'm sure you'll enjoy... it involves you flirting with a lot of people and getting lots of attention, and eventually getting fucked roughly in a bathroom stall." This was a long-standing fantasy of Dwalin's, and the more he thought about it the more perfect an idea it was for Nori in particular, flirtatious Nori who enjoyed his possessive side as long as he was discreet and worked out his jealousy in the form of sex. Perfect, really.

           

Nori paused his braiding, because his cock had just made a very impressive recovery.  "...Give a guy some warning next time, _fuck_ ," he said, voice strained.  He fumbled a little to finish the braid and then weave all the sections together.  "I have to say, tiger, you're not wrong – I'll definitely enjoy that.  Ruling out your workplace as an all-around bad idea, did you have a bar in mind?"  The inklings of a plan were already forming.  "Where do straight people go to cruise?" he wondered aloud.  Could he get away with the white dress in this weather?  He was fairly sure it would still fit, though it might cling to his ass...as if that was even a problem...

           

"There's a few downtown we could jump between. Make a night of it," Dwalin brushed his hand over the complex braid... or braids? Or something. He didn't know a thing about hair or braiding but it was complex and interesting. "And all you'll have to do is be your sexy charming self."

           

"Not a problem.  Though keep in mind if you tread on my delicate feelings or are in any way uncomplimentary about the trials I go through to look good for you, you will never see me in a dress again."  Because Nori could impersonate a woman almost flawlessly – but not _effortlessly_.  He would need at least two hours to make a sincere try, and three for the kind of makeup he hadn't bothered with in years, the sort that actually gave the illusion of different bone structure.  Luckily he had a naturally rounded chin, or he'd really have to work at it.

           

"I think I'll have nothing but good things to say about you," Dwalin said, tracing his fingers down the side of Nori's neck over his shoulder and down his arm. He shifted a little closer so his hard hot cock pressed into the small of Nori's back. "You're sure to have a good night." He flexed his pelvis meaningfully. "That's just from _thinking_ about it. I can't even imagine how turned on I'll be when it actually happens."

           

"Hopefully not so hard you forget to wait until I've had a little fun on my own," Nori chuckled.  "I can't decide if I want you to tie me up or if I want to ride you right now, tiger; you got any opinion?"

           

"Both sound really good and I have so many ways I could absolutely torture you if I tied you up... but it's been literally _years_ since anyone has ridden me." He only needed a second to decide that. There were a few other things he hadn't done in years that Nori could do for him while he rode him. "So that's where my vote's going."

           

"Get comfy then, sweetheart," Nori grinned over his shoulder.  He snagged another condom and tore the packet open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BREATHPLAY!** If this is something that makes you uncomfortable or you would rather not read it, skip this chapter.

            Dwalin didn't have to move much – he just shifted up the bed a little so he had a pillow under his head and waited for Nori to take the next step.

 

            Nori rolled the condom down on Dwalin with a lazy grin and a little extra lube to make things that much easier.  He straddled Dwalin's waist and leaned in for a long kiss, hands planted on the bigger man's chest.  "You are so gorgeous," he said admiringly as he sat back up.  "I don't promise to take you all the way like this, but let's see what we can do."  He reached back to steady Dwalin's cock and guide it into him, breathing deeply as he sank down on the thick shaft.

 

            "You're pretty fucking hot yourself." Dwalin said with a grin that was probably pretty cheesy but he couldn't have stopped it if he tried. He propped himself up on his elbows and bit his lip as he watched Nori sink down onto him. He resisted the urge to push up into the hot channel that gradually surrounded him, and his hips and thighs trembled from the strain.

 

            "Ohhh, fuck, feel even bigger like this, ya brute," Nori laughed breathlessly.  He had to lean on Dwalin's chest with both hands to fill himself any deeper.

 

            "Fuck – Nori – ah," Dwalin's hands tensed, one gripping Nori's thigh and the other clenched in the sheet. His hips rolled very slightly and he had to struggle to get them under control and still again. "H-how are you this tight when I just fucked you?" he groaned.

 

            Nori waggled his eyebrows.  "Recovery ain't just for erections."  He worked the muscles of his ass, squeezing Dwalin tight and letting go.  "I could probably milk you just like this, hardly even have to move."

 

            "F-fuck!" The movement of Dwalin's body was something between squirming and thrashing but the point is it very nearly threw Nori off. He tried to focus on making his body still as lead, pressing into the mattress with his legs to try and keep himself grounded. He blinked blearily up at Nori and was nearly panting when he said; "Now that's just not fair."

 

            He smirked wickedly.  "So you _don't_ want me to do it again?"  He controlled the squeeze this time, as slow as he could manage. "What a shame."

 

            "This is payback for earlier, isn't it?" He whined (though if you asked him he would say it was something manlier, of course). "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-"

 

            Nori actually giggled, though he would absolutely deny it.  "Maybe a little bit."  He squeezed harder this time.

 

            "If you – oh, f-fuck, if you keep doing tha-ah-t I'll c-come way too soon, and I won't be of any use to you," Both of Dwalin's hands had moved to grip at Nori's waist, holding him tightly like they had their previous round of fucking, overlapping the deep tissue bruises that were undoubtedly there.

 

            "I dunno, it's kind of nice to reduce you to a stuttering puddle of need," he grinned, toying with one of Dwalin's nipple piercings.  "I'm sure you'll find some way to pay me back."

 

            Dwalin arched his back off the bed at Nori's fingers on his nipple. A sound that was definitely not a whimper escaped him and he had to throw his head back and close his eyes to ground himself. Seeing and feeling had been too much.

 

            "Gorgeous," he purred.  "I am definitely keeping you."  He lifted his hips high enough that only the very tip of Dwalin's cock was still inside him before he slammed back down.

 

            "Ah!" Dwalin made a loud sound and couldn't stop the hard thrust of his hips that followed. "Jesus Christ," he gasped.

 

            Nori started to ride Dwalin in earnest, rocking his hips with soft little sighs of pleasure as he got the angle just right.

 

            Dwalin's grip on Nori's hips fell away as he took control for himself and the older man no longer felt the need to restrain him or direct him or whatever he had been planning on doing with his hands there. Nori was perfect like this – he rode Dwalin at an even pace, not so fast it was awkward and uncomfortable as riding sometimes got, but not so slow that he was clawing at the sheets for more.

 

He did want something more, though. Riding was thrilling to him because of past experiences and he knew there was one more thing Nori could do to drive him absolutely mad, though he wasn't sure how to ask for it. Figures he would suddenly be shy when it came to asking for what he wanted most at that moment. He had trouble thinking of how to express his desire too, since Nori was apparently an expert at riding and his brain was short-circuiting with each rock of his hips.

           

"I can't believe it's been years since anyone did this for you," Nori shook his head.  "Some people just don't know how to appreciate a generously proportioned cock."  He had no idea there was anything more Dwalin wanted – he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself well enough.

           

Dwalin didn't respond to Nori's words, barely registered them honestly. His hands slid up from where they had been gripping the sheets and found Nori's where they were resting on Dwalin's chest. He gently took them in his own, completely covering them, and guided them up to his neck. He carefully placed those hands so the fingers spanned a good portion of his throat and he squeezed his hands over Nori's just slightly. He looked up into Nori's eyes to try and communicate his need without speaking – he didn't even know how to go about expressing it. He pressed Nori's thumbs against his trachea until he could feel the individual ribs.

           

Nori's hands were beyond gentle on Dwalin's throat.  The silent admission surprised him, more for the degree of trust it symbolized than the kink itself.  He brushed his knuckles over Dwalin's cheek tenderly and returned his hand to where Dwalin had placed it.  "Double-tap my leg when you want me to let up," he said simply, but felt compelled to add, almost as a disclaimer, "if you pass out I am going to be so pissed at you for not knowing your limits, got it?"  He exerted barely any pressure at all, and his rhythm had slowed as he awaited an answer.

           

Dwalin smiled nervously and nodded up at him. "Yes sir," he said, resting his right hand on Nori's thigh so that if he needed to, he could do as Nori asked. His eyelashes fluttered at the gentle pressure on his throat.

           

And that made him pick up the pace, squeezing Dwalin's throat lightly at first, though he increased his pressure gradually.  There was something very empowering about this position, controlling Dwalin with such a simple touch.

           

As was to be expected Dwalin was a lot quieter and intense than he had been prior. The only sounds he could make were the ones that came with his restricted breathing and when Nori was pressing more lightly he took long breaths through his narrowing windpipe. When Nori increased the pressure though, he writhed, chest hitching and throat working as he tried to take in breath. It was an utterly intoxicating struggle for air and as his ability to breathe diminished and Nori kept rocking on his cock. In spite of how he tried to keep still, with Nori choking him he couldn't control the rough thrusts of his hips as sensation clouded his spinning head.

           

Nori watched how red Dwalin's face got, fascinated.  He loosed the hold briefly to give Dwalin a moment of relief, before tightening his hands again.  "That's it baby, pant for me, you look amazing like this, gasping underneath me."

 

At Nori's words, Dwalin tossed his head a little. The brief moment of relief let him get in a quarter of a breath which he savoured like a drowning man. He dug his fingers into the sheets and Nori's thigh as his windpipe was finally cut off. Of course his lungs still tried, struggled to gasp down more air, and his chest heaved unsuccessfully.

 

His legs pushed his pelvis off the bed as he fucked up into Nori and he found himself wanting to tell Nori to ride him faster, to push the sensations attacking his body and overwhelm him. He wouldn't tell Nori to stop just for that though, so he just held on with the hand on the redhead's leg and rolled his hips up as best he could.

           

"So eager, baby, just from this?  Gorgeous, you really are spoiling me.  I want you to come and then I'm going to finish all over your chest, baby, you want that?  Want me to coat you with my come?  I could always choke with my cock instead of my hands – but maybe this is what you like, fucking someone but not having any control at all, just letting them use you like a toy...is that what it is?  Whatever the reason, I have to say I like the result.  I hope no one gives you trouble over the marks my hands are gonna leave on your neck."  He released for a split second before tightening again, just to tease Dwalin.

           

He could feel his windpipe fluttering open just a bit and he took in as much air as he could before it was closed off again. The dirty talk was getting him off almost as much as the choking and he could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. He felt like his head was full of smoke and suddenly he was cresting, teetering on the edge of his orgasm, and the edge of his vision began to blacken. He refused to signal Nori though, since the heady feeling was so exquisite.

           

Nori backed off, gentling the pressure on Dwalin's throat – the man's face was an interesting shade of purple, but not one he was particularly fond of.  He kept pressing down, just not as hard.  "That's right, baby, come for me."

           

When Dwalin came, it was explosive. His heart was pounding and his head was reeling and he very nearly blacked out. He had no idea what his body was doing but he imagined he was probably pounding up into Nori's body as much as the position allowed for. When he was done, he tapped Nori's thigh twice with a trembling hand. He barely registered the touch in his own nerves, which was interesting, usually he could go much longer before his fingers and toes began to feel numb.

           

Nori let go, jacking his cock furiously because the look on Dwalin's face was incredible.  "You kinky fucker, I am keeping you forever, fuck," he purred, beyond pleased by the night thus far.

           

Dwalin's chest heaved when Nori let go, and there were tears at the edges of his eyes that he blinked away as he laid there, panting. If he was dizzy and lightheaded before, he was floating now with the rapid return of oxygen to his system. He barely had the presence of mind to moan and nod in response to what Nori was saying, watching him with groggy, drowsy eyes as he worked to get himself off.

           

"Fucking _gorgeous,_ " Nori grinned, before he came with a grunt.  He had to grab Dwalin's shoulder to steady himself as he pitched forward alarmingly.  The beast of a cock still inside him shifted against his prostate and he groaned.

           

The squeezing of Nori's internal muscles around his cock made him really wish he could get it up again so soon as they wrung a last throb of pleasure out of his oversensitive organ. He let out a growl that was gravellier than usual due to his abused windpipe, and he belatedly thought about how Nori's come was going to be hell to get out of his chest hair. He was so _tired_ and boneless that he couldn't be arsed to give a fuck about it though. When he stroked Nori's hip with his fingertips he was pleased to note that the feeling had returned in them. "You're amazing." he murmured, still in awe.

           

Nori just shook his head.  "Let's just agree on mutual amazingness, okay?  And I'm gonna try not to fall asleep right on top of you, fuck.  I may need some help getting...off.  Up.  Detached.  Fuck," he giggled.

           

Though his muscles ached from the strain after such an intensely physical experience, Dwalin sat up and lifted Nori off of himself with care, laying him down on the bed next to him. He resisted the urge to flop down on the bed and drag Nori in for cuddles and a nap, and scooted himself over to the edge of the bed where he tied the condom off and tossed it into the bin. He straightened his back until it cracked, stretching his arms above his head and probably giving Nori a nice show of his finely honed back muscles.

           

Nori sighed and burrowed into the sheets.  He did enjoy the little show.  "Cleaning up might be good," he suggested lazily.  "Maybe a little nap before round three, hmm?"

           

He looked down at the mess on his chest. "Probably a good idea," he agreed. He looked at Nori over his shoulder. "Shower? I'd offer to carry you but I don't know if my legs will hold me up at this point."

           

"We'll hobble together, eh?" Nori suggested, struggling to sit up.  "Oooh, gonna be feeling you for a few days," he laughed.  "Wish I'd met you a few months ago when I wasn't having such a fucking dry spell."  Or a few years ago, when either of them might have had better stamina.

           

"That is hot as all fuck, knowing that you'll have trouble sitting at work and stuff because of me," Dwalin teased, getting to his feet and steadying himself for a moment before he extended a hand to help Nori up. "Tell me about it; it's been longer than I'd care to admit since I last managed to charm someone into bed."

           

"Pretty sure I did most of the charming, big guy," Nori snorted.  He stood with Dwalin's help and snuggled up to his side, wrapping an arm around Dwalin's waist.

           

Dwalin's arm went around Nori's shoulder and he brushed a kiss down on the side of Nori's head, on one of those complicated braids, before they began the awkward hobble to the bathroom. "What, you weren't charmed by my rugged physique?"

           

"Charmed isn't the right word at all," he protested.  "You caught my eye, sure.  But I wouldn't say 'charmed.'"

           

"Salivating, then?" Dwalin asked, grinning cheekily. "I'll let you get the shower started because I have a habit of burning myself in other peoples' showers."

           

"Rude," he grumbled, prodding Dwalin in the side.  "Ooooh, bending over bad idea," he groaned as he leaned down to work the taps.

           

If Dwalin had said he didn't stand there watching Nori bend over, he'd be lying. "I'd apologize, but I think you liked it too much for that."

           

"Bastard," he said mildly, easing his way into the tub.  "Mmm, guess I'm not washing my hair tonight," he laughed, realizing his braids were still up.  He kept his head clear of the spray.


	6. Chapter 6

Dwalin got into the tub with Nori and he almost had to duck his head because of the extra elevation the tub's floor gave him. He was sure that if they were in a stall-type shower there wouldn't be room for the both of them because Dwalin was so bulky. His own shower was a stall and he pondered this, though he knew that if Nori was at his place they'd have to at least try. Close quarters could be good for shower sex. Another time.

 

"Mm, you're just delicious, aren't you?" Dwalin murmured as he gave Nori a once-over, taking in his wet skin, flushed from the humidity of the shower. "If I wasn't totally wiped my dick would be giving its best efforts for another go."

           

Nori was surprised that Dwalin could make him blush with just a look and a comment like that.  "Maybe I'll take advantage of your weakened state for those sketches."

           

"I'll try not to fall asleep on you then," Dwalin said as he made his way under the spray and rinsed Nori's seed off his chest. He scrubbed at it with his hands to get it out of his hair but it came out easier than expected since they hadn't let it dry too long. When his chest was clean he pulled Nori against it and rubbed his big rough hands up and down his back. "Have I told you lately you're my favourite?"

           

"I don't mind all that much if you do, as long as you make it back to the bed first...there's no way I'll be able to carry you."  He pouted at Dwalin.  "What, do I have competition, then?"

           

"You'd draw me sleeping?" he asked. "I wouldn't even be doing anything interesting... and no, you don't have competition. Do I look like a guy who reels in sexy charming guys like you all the time? There's _no_ competition."

           

"Trust me, it's a lot easier to draw people when they're sleeping.  They don't whine about being uncomfortable every fifteen seconds, for one.  Or bored.  Or sweaty, or horny, or chilly..." he shrugged.  "I dunno, tiger, you did reel _me_ in.  I think you aren't giving yourself enough credit."

           

"You're an anomaly." Dwalin said and he smiled a little because it was so cheesy but he meant it wholeheartedly.

           

"Sap," Nori teased.  He wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck and stood on tiptoe to kiss him.  "Think this counts as clean enough?"

           

Dwalin leaned down to kiss Nori back and his arms went around the redhead's waist. "I think it does. Towel?"

           

"Mhm.  When I'm done," he mumbled, kissing Dwalin again.

           

Dwalin smiled into their kiss but his drooping eyelids forced him to break it because the sooner they got done showering, the sooner he could pass out for a couple of hours. And the sooner he could wake up and ravish Nori again, of course.

           

Nori shut the water off with a yawn and fumbled blindly for a towel.  "Nngh.  Here."  He shoved it at Dwalin and reached for another.

           

Dwalin started drying himself off and when he was dry enough that he wouldn't drip water everywhere he stepped out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist and tucked it into itself to fasten it. He shivered a little because he was damp, and he couldn't wait to curl up in Nori's bed and sleep. If Nori was sketching him they couldn't cuddle, but he would get his fix of that later.

           

Nori toweled off quickly but didn't bother wrapping up in it, preferring to use his towel to rub stray drops off Dwalin's back.  He had a stray sketchbook lying around that he picked up, hunting for a decent charcoal pencil.

           

Dwalin flopped gracelessly on Nori's bed, burying his head into the pillow and making an exaggerated moan-like sound of happiness.

           

Nori laughed.  "You act like you've never been in a bed before."  Aha!  He inspected the pencil with a small frown and went hunting for a sharpener.  He did spare a brief moment to appreciate the curve of Dwalin's ass.  That was definitely going to be a major feature in the first sketch.

           

Dwalin nuzzled the pillow happily. "It's also been a long time since I've been this exhausted after sex, so that's probably got something to do with it."

           

"You know, I wouldn't normally describe a man your size as 'cute,' but I'm having trouble coming up with another word for you right now," Nori smirked.  "You look like an overgrown puppy."

           

"I _feel_ like an overgrown puppy whose master played with him so much he's all worn out," Dwalin said, yawning.

           

"Mmm, you'd look good in a collar and leash," he grinned.  "But then, so do I."

           

"You'd look good in a paper bag, sweetheart," Dwalin yawned. He snuggled down into the pillow and turned his head to look at Nori. "Is this pose good or do you want me to pose like a normal person?"

           

"However you're comfortable, pet, especially if it means I can get a good look at your ass," he said with a cheeky grin.

           

"Oh, I'm your pet now?" he wiggled his butt a little but stayed mostly in the same position. If anything he flexed his muscles, always more self-conscious than he really needed to be. He yawned again. "I don't think I'd actually want to be anyone else's pet."

           

"Don't worry tiger, I don't mind being your pet, too."  He started to draw the sweeping contours of Dwalin's powerful frame.  "Y' seem a better master than my first one, that's for damn sure."

           

"I'm not gonna ask about this 'first master' because if he treated you badly I'm probably going to need to punch his fucking skull in and you probably wouldn't be okay with that," he said, letting his eyes slide closed and sighing. "I can get a bit of a temper."

           

"I remember; jealous type.  Don't worry, I haven't seen him in years.  Just your typical bad boyfriend story combined with two total novices at BDSM trying it out for a lark.  Didn't go well."  He lingered lovingly over drawing Dwalin's legs.  "Doubt he even lives in this town anymore."

           

"Have you been in many BDSM relationships since then?" Dwalin asked. He had a feeling Nori had, what with the opening speech about his toys and his safeword, and how he choked him without hesitation and established a signal for him when he was at his limit. He knew too many tricks and techniques to be a novice now.

           

"Ahhh, well.  Yes?  But I wouldn't call them all relationships."  Nori squirmed on his sore ass.  "I knew some people who knew some people and when people needed a dom I got called in.  I don't sub for strangers, but domming is different.  Anyway, you do something like that enough and people start calling you directly and suddenly you feel a bit like a prostitute because they keep insisting on giving you nice things and then someone actually _tipped_ me, so...I quit.  Changed numbers, moved apartments, and dyed my hair kind of quit.  That was a few years ago.  Since then I've had a handful of relationships that got to the point where BDSM came up.  One of them ended things outright once it was clear I didn't just want vanilla sex.  I preferred that to the bloke who safe-worded so often I was starting to get whiplash."  He sighed.  "Just a bad go of it all around, I suppose.  Sorry for talking your ear off."

           

"That's alright. I asked." Dwalin mumbled and yawned. "I can't promise not to give you things but I promise I'll never straight up give you money for sex. I like that you've got experience at it though, since I've never really gotten into anything like that and some of those kinds of things would never cross my mind... the choking thing only came up entirely accidentally a few years ago, actually."

           

"It's usually called breathplay, pet.  Erotic asphyxiation being the technical term, but I have yet to meet anyone who actually uses that.  I don't mind presents, especially not in the context of a relationship, but it was just...very clear what the exchange was and I didn't like it.  But really, you've never...?  I think you'd make a lovely dom.  I can see myself licking your boots, that's for sure.  And spanking is pretty common in the BDSM community."

           

"So we're 'in the context of a relationship'? Am I your boyfriend?" He had to turn his face into the pillow to hide his smile.

           

"Ehh, close enough for my admittedly loose definition of the term.  That is, we've had sex on more than one non-consecutive day and shared a meal.  Boyfriend sounds so childish though, doesn't it?  Lover is awkwardly sexual.  Significant other or SO is detached and now we quickly run out of standard terms.  Life partner is a degree of commitment I wouldn't assign to us at this stage.  Fuck buddy I've always considered as implying friends first and then sex, which doesn't apply here, same for Friends-With-Benefits.  I'm not even sure what that leaves.  It bears thinking about, certainly, because if I keep you around long enough I should probably introduce you to my brothers, but as long as it's just between us, do we need a label?  Y'know, as liberated adults, at least one of whom has a post-graduate degree?  Sorry, it's the artist thing, I overthink this stuff.  Boyfriend is fine."

           

"You're really cute when you ramble, like your thoughts run away and your mouth is racing to keep up." Dwalin said, chuckling. "It's not like we have to call eachother that, we've got plenty of other pet names. We can hold off on boyfriend till we're actually introducing eachother to people."

           

"Good enough for me, big guy," Nori laughed, a bit sheepish.  No one's ever thought his rambling was 'cute' before.  "I can't decide if I like that or 'tiger' better for you."

           

"I like both so use them as liberally as you want," Dwalin managed to get out before he was overtaken with a yawn. "I'm going to fall asleep on you soon I think."

           

"That's alright, tiger," Nori said cheerfully.  "I'm good at entertaining myself once there's art to be done."  He was actually a little amazed he'd conversed this long – put a sketch pad in front of him most days and it was like flicking a switch.

           

"Don't let me sleep longer than an hour and a half. Please?" He sighed and relaxed, sinking moreso into the mattress and snuggling into the pillow. He yawned again. "When I wake up I'm going to tie you up and ravish you."

           

"I would probably be more convinced if you hadn't just yawned," Nori laughed softly.  "Sleep, it's fine."  Dwalin looked _adorable_  cuddling a pillow like that, to the point that Nori considered replacing the pillow with his body.  Later, maybe.  He flipped to a fresh page and looked for a different perspective.

           

Dwalin didn't make it easier for him to get different perspectives, but he did take on a few different poses that probably made things more interesting. About ten minutes after he dozed off he shifted onto his side and pulled the pillow into his arms to literally snuggle with it like it was a teddy bear.

           

Nori grinned at Dwalin's latest pose and drew it from at least three angles before tossing the sketchpad aside and attempting to worm his way into that grip, snuggling up to Dwalin's lower half first and nuzzling the hair on his belly.

           

Dwalin's abdominal muscles tensed and he arched his back slightly when Nori nuzzled against him. The towel had come undone sometime while Nori was working on his second angle, but it still hung around his hips loosely. He made a sound in his sleep and shifted a bit again.

           

Nori kissed and nibbled his way along Dwalin's side, tossing the towel aside to palm the shapely buttocks.  And maybe grope a little.

           

Dwalin squirmed against the tickly mouth working up his side and made a vague sound in his sleep. Despite how much he was moving he was dead to the world, a real testament to how exhausted he had been.

           

Nori cuddled up under Dwalin's arm, twining their legs together.  The barkeep's grip was tight on his snuggle pillow, so Nori ghosted his hands up Dwalin's sides, hoping to coax him into lifting his arms.

           

Dwalin groaned and moved his arm to push weakly at the offending tickling object, but he just ended up laying his arm down his own side, bent at the elbow and fingers brushing his own stomach. The pillow was barely being held by him now, just resting in the cradle of his other arm. He snored softly.

           

Nori was quite pleased with himself as he squirmed the rest of the way up, cuddling against Dwalin's chest.  It was like having a pillow that gave off heat and snuggled back.  He'd been far too long without a bed partner.

           

Dwalin's arm wound around Nori's waist and with an unconscious grunt he pulled him closer, until he was pressed into Dwalin's chest. For a moment the snoring stopped and Dwalin squeezed Nori's waist as if he was awake, but then he continued snoring and relaxed his hold.

           

Nori grinned and rested a hand on Dwalin's hip, nuzzling close and considering the merits of a little nap for himself.

           

Dwalin, unconscious as he was, was as encouraging as he could be. He radiated heat and cuddled Nori just right, tight enough that he was secure and safe but not crushed, and close enough that he could nuzzle into Dwalin's chest fur without suffocating.

           

Settling into a comfortable position, Nori yawned and closed his eyes.  Definitely keeping this one, he thought sleepily.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dwalin woke, he felt like he'd slept for _days_. A quick glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand told him it had been three and a half hours and he was relieved. The next question was; when did Nori become snuggled up in his arms? He was drawing when Dwalin fell asleep and now he wasn't. He didn't have a problem with it though so he just smiled and watched Nori. He curled the tail of Nori's braid around his index finger.

 

            Nori felt a little tug on his braid.  He chewed his lip in a state of semi-sleep, gradually returning to awareness.  He squinted up at Dwalin.  "Hi sexy," he said with a slow smile.

 

            "Hey," he said softly and he couldn't have dimmed his smile if he tried. "You're just precious when you're sleepy, you know that?"

 

            He raised an eyebrow.  "You should probably take a hard look at how adorable you are in your sleep before you throw around words like 'precious.'"

 

            "Well I can't very well look at myself since whenever I'm sleeping, I'm... asleep." Dwalin said.

 

            "Mmm, I did just sketch you being adorable for at least half an hour," he hummed, nuzzling Dwalin's chest.  "But I think we could better spend our time with a thorough exploration of my drawer full of sex toys, don't you?"

 

            " _Yes_ ," Dwalin replied, pulling Nori up for a kiss and sneaking his free hand down to grope at Nori's butt.

 

            "Randy bugger," Nori said fondly.  "I think I made my interest in bondage fairly clear – or if I haven't, consider this my general announcement of a keen interest in bondage.  So would you like to tie me up and do terrible things to me, tiger?" he smirked.

 

            "Would I?" Dwalin asked with all the glee of a child with a new toy – and really, that wasn't far off – before he pulled away from Nori and turned his back on him so he could go digging in what was becoming his favourite drawer ever.

 

            Nori really couldn't help laughing at that.  He traced the curve of Dwalin's spine admiringly.  "You're gonna have to come play with me a lot if you let me glut myself on so much sex with you...can you get addicted to sex with a specific person?  I'm spending an alarming amount of time between rounds thinking about putting on pretty clothes and making you jealous so we can have _more_ sex."

 

            "Something tells me that when we do go out and you do put on pretty clothes and make me jealous, it's going to blow my mind," Dwalin said with a wide grin as he proceeded to essentially empty out the entire contents of the lower drawer onto the bed in a big phallic pile. He stroked his furry chin as he looked upon the pile and pondered. "I'll come play with you as much as I can, but I do still have to work and so do you."

 

            "Boo, work," he pouted.  "We'll need to work out a schedule, likely.  Afternoons and such."  He watched Dwalin sort through the toys, terribly amused by his glee.

 

            "I've always got some space in the afternoons between going to the gym and working so I'm sure that'll work out well for us," He gestured to the pile of dicks before him. "Pick three of your favourites for me."

 

            Nori raised an eyebrow.  "Three favorite phallic objects or three favorite sex toys?"  Because there was a definite difference.  "Also, favorites for personal use or for partnered play?"

 

            "Three favourite sex toys for partnered play." Dwalin answered. His eyebrows came together in his confusion. Everything in the pile was pretty phallus-shaped, so how was there a difference between phallic objects and sex toys?

 

            Nori nodded and scrutinized the pile.  He honestly didn't use most of these except for masturbatory purposes, but that would be why they were so near at hand to the bed.  He picked up the blue one he favored first, setting it aside and trying to choose between several different types of plugs.  Might as well fess up to being a size queen, he thought, deciding on the thickest of the lot, which was still a bit slimmer than Dwalin.

 

He chewed his lip.  "I'm probably going to regret this," he said, but added a cock ring to his choices all the same.

 

Dwalin watched as he made his choices and then he moved the rest of the toys back to the drawer from whence they came. He inspected the plug first, and smirked at Nori. "Naughty boy, do you wear these in public?"

 

Nori licked his lips and smirked right back.  "Sometimes, if I've got someone to wear 'em for.  Only way we're ever gonna have a quickie is if I come prepared, tiger."

 

            "Mm, then I should expect you to be wearing one on Tuesday?" He switched the plug out for the blue toy Nori had mentioned using that morning. He would put it to good use. When he got to the cock ring he passed it directly to Nori. "Put this on please, sweetheart. Then hold your hands wherever you want me to tie them."

           

"I was planning on it, yes," he shrugged.  He took the ring and slid it on with a brief sigh of disappointment.  It was worth it, in the end, but it was so _frustrating_ in the meantime.  Nori stretched out on his back and held his hands conveniently near the barred headboard, spaced comfortably far apart.  "Feel free to move me if it makes things easier," he said.

 

            Dwalin sat on his knees and stroked his scruffy chin for a moment, contemplating. He had planned on getting Nori on all fours and then tying his hands behind his back so his face was shoved into the bed and his ass was elevated and accessible, but, he supposed, this would work too. He crawled up the bed with the rope and took one of Nori hands, tying it methodically to the headboard by the wrists. "Last chance to scratch any itches you might have," Dwalin said as he moved over to the other side.

 

            "If you hadn't mentioned it I wouldn't have gotten itchy," Nori huffed, scratching his neck and shoving some wisps of hair out of his face before putting his hand back into position.

 

            "You're not really in a good position to be giving me attitude," Dwalin said, though there was no heat to it. He tied Nori's second hand back and tested both the binds, to make sure they didn't slip. "I'm leaving your feet unbound so I can move and lift your legs however I want." he said.

 

            "Fine by me," Nori grinned, pulling gamely at the rope ties.  "Alright tiger, at your mercy now."  He fluttered his eyelashes.  "Please be gentle."

 

            Dwalin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?"

 

            "Well, no not really," Nori chuckled.  "But I do prefer not bleeding.  If that counts as 'gentle,' I suppose that does mean 'be gentle.'"

 

            "I can work with that," Dwalin said with a smile and retrieved the lube from the nightstand before he moved between Nori's legs. He was dragging a pillow down the bed to lift Nori's butt up again, eyeing him hungrily.

 

            Nori's lips twitched.  Dwalin had such _intense_ expressions.  "What'll it be, tiger?" he asked, flexing his ass just to tease a bit.

 

            "Nothing you won't enjoy," Dwalin said before he moved down to spread Nori open with his thumbs and kissed at his thighs. He teased Nori, rubbing his rough scruffy chin against the tender inside of his thighs. He brushed the pad of his thumb over his entrance and leaned in closer to blow cool air at it.

 

            That made him flinch back with a hiss.  "It's a good thing for you I like surprises," he hummed.

 

            "Surprises from me are usually followed by something better," Dwalin murmured, smiling and pressing a kiss to Nori's hole. His hands moved to grip the backs of Nori's thighs to lift them up and hold him open.

 

            Nori gasped and spread his legs.  "Oh yes, please, your fucking tongue I love it..."

 

            "Keep your legs up," Dwalin said and let them go so he could hold Nori open and lap at him eagerly.

 

            "Yes, yes," Nori moaned, pulling at his wrists and trying to grind down on Dwalin's mouth.

 

            Dwalin pushed back against the rolls of Nori's hips, indulging him and wriggling his tongue into him, spearing him with it as best he could.

 

            "F-fuck, yes, your _tongue_ , God," he muttered, squirming and slipping on the sweat-damp sheets, doing a piss-poor job of holding position for Dwalin.

 

            Nori's legs came down to rest on his shoulders and he patiently pushed them back up and went back to work. On the third time that he stopped to do this he huffed and pulled back. He sat up on his knees and rubbed idly at Nori's entrance with his finger while he contemplated a solution. He decided quickly what he was going to do but remained there teasing him just a little longer than he needed to.

 

            Nori mewled in disappointment as Dwalin drew away.  "N-nn, I'll do better," he lied, pouting.  "Please..."

 

            "I'm not giving you a choice," Dwalin said, as he crawled to the head of the bed and found the long end of the rope where he'd tied it off from the headboard. He pulled one of Nori's legs up to where he wanted it and tied it firmly there before lashing the end back to the headboard. He shifted over and did the same to Nori's second leg. He tested the knots once again, and inspected his catch. Nori made a lovely picture like this, arms bound above his head and legs held wide open by knots around the backs of his knees. Dwalin would go so far as to say he was beautiful.

 

He finished committing the image to memory, then returned between Nori's legs and picked up the lube. He slicked two of his fingers up and pressed one into him, watching where they connected and groaning at how Nori's hole took his finger in so greedily.

           

Nori's mouth went dry at the flare of heat that raced through him after Dwalin's comment.  Oh yes, definitely still had that consent-play kink, he thought wryly.  Those big strong hands tied him up quickly, his legs up and open leaving him completely exposed.  He arched up to meet Dwalin's touch, trying to take his finger deeper, but he didn't get very far.  This position meant the only useful movement he could make was with the curve of his spine.  Nori moaned at that realization, his cock twitching with another surge of arousal.

           

"How pissed off would you be if I kept you here, fingering you till you're crying out of desperation because I won't give you anything more than my fingers?" Dwalin asked, starting to finger Nori roughly. He reached up with his free hand to stroke Nori's straining cock, smirking. "How long would it take you to beg for my cock if I refused to take your ring off until you did?"

           

Nori whimpered.  "Not very long," he huffed.  "I never did have much shame.  And it's such a lovely cock, I feel as if I _should_ beg for it.  Ah!  Oh, there - n-no, on second thought, not there," he winced, not particularly wanting the merciless teasing Dwalin promised to involve milking his prostate the whole time.  Well.  Wanting and not-wanting at the same time.  "O-of course, your fingers are...oh...lovely, too, you know.  So b-big and thick, god.  Knew a bloke with a thinner cock than y-your thumb.  Longer, but thinner.  Suffice to say, he didn't get invited back for another round."  Decent bloke, and Nori didn't kick him out of bed or anything, but Nori was a size queen and he knew it.

           

"That makes me feel a little better, that I made it through the initial screening," Dwalin teased, though he was loving all of the praise he was getting and even though he didn't think he all that attractive a guy himself, if someone else appreciated it he couldn't stop them. And he didn't really want anyone else to appreciate it except Nori. Dwalin rubbed firmly at Nori's prostate and leaned up to bite at the back of his knee where the rope held his legs up. It had to tickle something fierce, especially when Dwalin nibbled along the line of skin that bordered the rope.

           

"Woulda been awkward as hell, wouldn't it, asking you on a date and then trying you out early and ending up saying 'actually, no, thought better of it.'  Not that kind of bloke, me.  I knew I could have fun with you even if all I did was ride that cock of yours, but oh, you rather surpassed my expectations.  A-ahhh, y-your fucking beard," he whined, squirming awkwardly.  "Sonofabitch."

           

"So my cock and I are keepers," Dwalin said with a laugh. He rubbed his beard against Nori's skin harder. "I'm thinking of shaving it, yay or nay?" He really was, and watching Nori navigate idle conversation while he had a thick finger pumping in and out of him and assaulting his prostate was amusing to say the lease. He chose that moment to reacquaint Nori's ass with his middle finger, nudging it past the tight rim to join the first.

           

"Yes, definitely keepers.  Especially your cock.  Love the way you fuck me.  F fuck!  Shaving?  D-difficult to say, I'll have to see you both ways before I decide.  's nice contrast, on some places, but I could use a smoother touch on others.  Y'know.  Can you imagine me nuzzling your cock with a five o'clock shadow like that?  Yowch."

           

"I'll be back to this in a couple weeks anyways, it grows pretty fast... so when you see me next, maybe I'll have cleaned up for you." He twisted his wrist to give Nori a different feel of his fingers while his thumb rubbed firmly against his perineum. He bit down on the skin of Nori's inner thigh, just above his knee and sucked.

 

"Nnngh, Dwalin, ah, fucking vampire, fuck," he grumbled, not-so-secretly pleased by the way Dwalin couldn't stop marking him.  "Need you, need your cock, c'mon tiger, fuck me," he coaxed.

           

"If I fuck you now I'm not taking your cock ring off," Dwalin said, running a finger of his free hand up the underside of Nori's length which was a swollen angry red that probably ached. "Unless you do some serious begging and make some fucking excellent promises. Still want me to?" He spread his fingers inside of Nori.

           

Nori whined, not sure what he wanted.  "I – no – ohhh please, why can't I have both?" he frowned.  "Please, s-sir, I wanna feel you inside me, wanna come while you fuck me, please, I'm at your mercy, sir, I'll be a good boy, so good, I swear, please."

           

Dwalin looked down at the toys that were set aside on the bed. "But I didn't even get to use these on you..." He gazed wistfully at them and then turned his attention back to Nori. He'd decided what he was going to do and so he leaned over the side of the bed to the nightstand and dug out a condom which he tore open and rolled onto himself. He pulled his fingers out of Nori and gazed at his quivering hole, red and stretched from all the sex they'd had and from Dwalin's fingers just now. He nudged the blunt latex-covered head of his cock against Nori and paused.

           

"S-some other time, tiger," he smiled, because he was pretty sure he'd die if they waited much longer.  Pretty sure.  But then Dwalin didn't give it to him right away and his smile faltered into a pout.  He whined softly, chewing his lip.  "D-Dwalin please..."

           

When Dwalin pushed into Nori, he did so in one swift trust. He didn't even pause after he was inside (they'd fucked twice that day, he was plenty stretched) and began a rhythm of steady, deep thrusts, albeit a little on the slow side. He wanted to close his eyes for a moment to really take in the bliss of being inside Nori, but he couldn't risk missing a second of watching him pout and struggle against his binds. "I love that you're so pushy and bossy," Dwalin murmured, picking the pace up just a little.

           

Nori huffed in displeasure.  "Pushy?  's not very n-nice.  Ohhh...oh, there.  Right there."  He blinked.  "Okay, maybe I am a little pushy."

           

Dwalin snorted. "Even with someone else's cock in you you're entirely in control of the situation, so yeah, you're 'a little pushy'." He did as he was told, panting softly and drilling into Nori hard. "Though that might be because I have trouble saying no to you."

Nori grinned up at him.  "I wouldn't say 'entirely in control.'  After all, you can always gag me if you don't like my suggestions, big guy."

           

"I never said I didn't like being bossed around," Dwalin said. He lifted Nori up so his ass was lifted off the bed and he was resting his weight on his shoulderblades. "And anyways if I gagged you I wouldn't get to listen to you moan and beg for my cock."

           

Nori grunted at the new angle, not sure if he liked this at all.  "You're gonna have to do a bit better to get me begging, tiger.  Moaning's the easy part."

           

Dwalin resumed fucking him, able to sit up straight on his knees with the change in position. He contemplated changing it up again because this couldn't be comfortable for Nori, but he decided to give it a couple minutes and see where it went. He gripped Nori's hips hard and fucked into him harder.

           

Nori mewled as the thrusts drove him into the mattresses.  "Yesyes f-fuck, Dwalin, lemme come oh fuck," he growled, needy but not quite begging.  His cock ached and his head was pounding but he couldn't give in quite this easily, not after challenging Dwalin like that.

           

"I don't think so," Dwalin said, angling his hips experimentally to see at what point Nori was writhing and crying out the most because he would keep at it, however it was. He smacked Nori's ass and gripped the cheek, spreading it and pulling him wider open while he plundered his ass.

           

"F-fuck!" he yelped at the slap.  "Fuckin bastard, sonofabitch, lemme _come_ I need to _come_ Dwalinnnn," he whined.

           

"Not with that attitude," Dwalin said. He reached between Nori's legs and stroked his cock which was hot and hard and damp in his hand.

           

Nori panted desperately, trying to thrust up into Dwalin's hand but unable to flex his spine quite hard enough to manage it.  He wrenched at the ropes, grunting and growling and otherwise failing to get anything done.  He sagged a little, huffing for breath.  "...C'mon big guy...please?" he asked petulantly.

           

"Beg for it," Dwalin told him, smacking Nori's ass again before sliding his hand up to grip his hip and fuck into him mercilessly. "Beg for it and you can come."

           

Nori made a few noises, irritated and frustrated, struggling to balance pride and desire.  Not that he cared all that much for pride, which is why desire won relatively quickly.  "...please, please sir, I want to come, please let me come, oh fuck, fuck, I n-need it off,  _please_."

           

"That's a good boy," He said softly before he slid his hand to the base of Nori's cock and took the ring off him. He tossed it aside on the bed and then used that hand to hold Nori down while he pounded into him. "Very good, such a good boy – N-Nori-"

           

He might have chanted _yesyesyesyes_ , but Nori was barely aware of anything once the cock ring came off and Dwalin started fucking him hard and fast.  His orgasm hit and he said something – a moan or scream or curse, he wasn't sure.  He closed his eyes with a low noise of pleasure.

           

Nori's orgasm and the resulting tightening of his body set off Dwalin's too, and he was thrusting frantically into the redhead as he rode the waves of it. With his last spurt of release inside of Nori (in the condom, but still) he pushed into him hard and then slumped of top of him, panting.

           

Normally, he probably wouldn't mind having a big furry man-blanket.  Folded in half like this, though, the drawbacks were rather immediate.  "Tiger, you can cuddle me all you want if you just untie my legs.  Don't even worry about the arms, just, my legs, right now would be good," he said, voice tense with discomfort bordering on pain.

           

Dwalin nodded slowly and sat back up. "Right. Sorry. Really wanted to stay in you as long as possible," he mumbled, before pulling out and disposing of the condom quickly before he set to work getting Nori's legs out of their binds.

           

"And normally you could stay as long as you like, but yes, legs," Nori smiled, much easier once the weight of Dwalin was off of him.  "I like them in the joints they belong to."

           

"I like them there too," Dwalin said, curling his body against Nori's side as soon as Nori's legs were untied and the rope was out of the way. He threw an arm around Nori's waist and kissed at his neck and shoulder.

           

"Ohhh that's much better," Nori sighed in relief, nuzzling Dwalin with a sated smile.  "Hell of a job, tiger.  Never been tied up in that position before, but I rather liked it."  Until the squishing, anyway.  "I may need to write a list of all the sex acts I want to try with you, because I keep thinking of more."

           

"Go right ahead," Dwalin said quietly, deep in the snuggly mood he got into after sex. "Be lying if I said I didn't have something of a mental list of my own." He said, lifting his head to give Nori a playful little wink.


	8. Chapter 8

            Nori hummed and nosed Dwalin's chest.  "You are perfect for cuddles," he murmured sleepily.  "Perfect cock, perfect cuddles.  Should just tie you to the bed forever."

 

            "If I'm tied to the bed, how am I going to touch you with my big hands and thick fingers?" Dwalin asked, tracing Nori's hip and splaying his fingers over it.

 

            "Mm.  Maybe an ankle chain.  Just to keep you here.  More important to have you near me, though, I suppose.  Decisions, decisions.  I could chain you to me?  Might be more effective in the long run."

 

            Dwalin chuckled and moved in to give Nori a sweet kiss. "You know I don't need anything to keep me in your bed or with you. I think you just want to chain me up."

 

            "My nefarious plan, uncovered so easily!" Nori chuckled, kissing Dwalin again.  "And thus my career as an evil mastermind comes to a sharp and bitter end..."

 

            "You can be an evil mastermind all you want. You can start by making that list," Dwalin said with a smirk. "I'm very interested to know some of the things you have planned for me. I'd share some of mine too, of course."

 

            "Let's just say I think you'll really like what I wear on our date next week," Nori teased.

 

            "... okay, now I'm really curious." That said, he liked surprises to he wouldn't badger Nori about it. He'd just eagerly await their date and get hornier by the minute because he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. "Sometime we need to go on a date somewhere where I can wear a suit, 'cause I clean up very well."

 

            "Good.  A little suspense is just what you need.  Oooh, I just bet you do clean up nice," Nori purred.  "I'm sure there's some awards ceremony or another I can drag you to soon enough.  I've only got the one suit but it fits me verrrry well.  Did I mention my older brother's a bespoke tailor?"

 

            "You did," he rubbed circles in Nori's hip with his thumb. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in this suit. Shame I'll probably have to keep my hands off you."

 

            "Ohh, as long as you don't tear the fabric or pop off any buttons I don't mind you putting your hands on me, tiger.  And I may need to start investing in a disposable wardrobe so I have things for you to rip off me.  It's pretty fucking sexy."

 

            Dwalin snorted. "It wasn't the clothes themselves I was concerned about, more that I can't feel you up in public, especially around your coworkers. And I'll try to keep the clothes-ripping to a minimum – can't be spoiling my princess, can I?"

 

            "It would be my absolute delight to be felt up in public.  Within some boundaries, of course," Nori said, licking Dwalin's skin.  "You forget, I'm an _art_ professor.  Eccentricity and social unacceptability is a job requirement.  I look forward to banquet dinners where you put that big hand on me under the tablecloth, and overly formal balls where you paw my ass on the dance floor.  Consider it your sworn duty to molest me at every opportunity, though clothes should stay on when other people are watching.  Regrettably."

 

            "Well in that case I'm very much looking forward to your work functions," Dwalin said, sighing at Nori's tongue laving his skin. "Should we wait till Tuesday to get this schedule worked out and set up our next date or should we talk about it now?"

 

            "Mmm, now sounds good, for planning," he hummed.

 

            "Alright, well, my routine is pretty easy. Sundays the bar's closed and Mondays are my night off. I work every other night of the week unless it's a state holiday or I get the odd day off. I work till close every night so I sleep pretty late most days, but I get up and go to the gym first thing every day so on Tuesday you're gonna get me all horny straight from my workout." He chuckled. "Lucky you."

 

            "Well, we could go out on Monday but I'm not sure I've built up enough tolerance to your presence yet.  Might have to have another night in," Nori said thoughtfully.  "Tuesday lunch and a locked office door."  Nori paused.  "Should probably bring a gag.  The walls aren't very thick.  If nooners are an option for you, I can squeeze you in pretty much every week day.  I think next Monday for that bar we were talking about.  Shouldn't be too busy and thus, fucking in the men's shouldn't be too risky.  What time does your shift usually end?  Or will you be too tired to fuck me after dealing with liquored up college brats?"

 

            "Every shift I work, I work till close. That's one on Tuesdays through to Thursdays, three or Fridays and Saturdays." Dwalin answered. "The Fridays and Saturdays are the ones where I fall into a coma as soon as I hit my pillow, but the other weeknights I'm not too tired when I get home. If that's not too late for you, at least. And nooners are fine with me, though I don't think I should indulge you literally every day... spoiling and all that."

 

            "Hmm.  Saturday afternoon you'll have to make up Friday's neglect to me," Nori smiled.  "And if you aren't going to come see me I'll just have to text you about all the action my hand is getting instead."

 

            "That'll be torture," Dwalin groaned and buried his face in Nori's hair. The braids were still in though very tousled.

 

            "You think going without your cock won't be torture for me?  Like it'll be such a hardship for you to fuck me every day.  's not spoiling if you enjoy it."

 

            "It's also not a treat if you get it every time you think about it," Dwalin said, smiling a little.

 

            Nori pouted.  "Why shouldn't I get it every time?  You got something else to do with your cock you haven't told me about?  And I consider sex a basic need, not a treat.  A treat would be wonderfully kinky sex, maybe.  And sex, like food, is better when you have someone to share it with."

 

            "No, no, I don't do anything else with my cock. This is actually the most action it's seen in a long time." Dwalin paused, and pondered. He had a weakness for that pout and he felt himself caving. "...you're not going to have your mind changed, are you?"

 

            Nori shook his head, grinning broadly.  Dwalin caught on pretty quick.

 

            "...alright. I'll come over after work Thursday night and we can do another afternoon thing Friday is that's good for you. Don't know about the weekend, I'm usually pretty beat between Friday and Saturday's shifts..." He crawled up to the headboard and untied Nori’s wrists. Then he wrapped his arms tighter around Nori and kissed him, taking him by the shoulders and rolling him so he was lying on top of Dwalin. "If you can survive without it Saturday, we can do something Sunday night. I'm a pretty good cook, I could make you dinner."

 

            "You cook, too?  Fuck.  Wish I could afford to just keep you here all the time," Nori pouted.  "I only know self-defense cooking.  Microwaveable shit and the absolute basics of stove-top stuff; nothing more complicated than boiling water, putting stuff in boiling water, and draining it after a specified amount of time has elapsed."  There had been years where he lived on microwave dinners and cold cereal, with the occasional fresh or microwaved produce.

 

            "I haven't had someone to cook for me since I was eighteen, so I had to learn. Mum wanted both the boys to know anyways, so we could reel in wives with our culinary skills," Dwalin said. "I'm not some Top Chef or anything, but I can put a decent meal together. You allergic to anything? Besides smaller-than-average cocks, I mean." He smirked.

 

            "Aw, sugar, you didn't need to cook to reel me in," Nori laughed.  "I'm also allergic to bigoted remarks and tragedies of fashion, but no food allergies that I know of."

 

            "I'm touched," Dwalin said, giving Nori a kiss. "No allergies, anything you just don't like the taste of?"

 

            "I am trying to cut back on beef.  It's the mad cow thing.  If it's grass-fed that's fine, and I'm pretty lax about this one in general – I eat beef when I go out, stuff like that.  I solemnly swear not to turn vegetarian on you.  Meat is too delicious."

 

            "I'm not going to make the meat joke that just begs to be made after a comment like that." Dwalin linked his fingers around Nori's waist, resting them on the small of his back. "So my place Sunday night? I'll woo you with my perfect gentlemanly self and then I'll take you on my kitchen table in the candle light. It'll be romantic or something."

 

            Nori laughed.  "Or something.  I'll have to put my hair up or risk catching fire, probably.  Mmm, should get tested soon.  A solid half-dozen entries on my list involve your come."  It had only taken one STI for Nori to decide condoms were not optional before mutual screenings.

 

            "Mine too," Dwalin said, happy that Nori had thought to bring it up. He meant to but with the sex and the sleeping and the scheduling he hadn't yet gotten to it. "I can hit the clinic tomorrow, and the results'll be back in a few days. I'll keep you posted."

 

            "Mm, I can probably manage the same.  Let's see, what would a big possessive cave-man want to do to me, I wonder?  You want to fill me with your come, leave it plugged inside me all day so I know who I belong to?  Or fuck my mouth and spill on my face?  Fuck me until I can barely move and watch your seed slip out just so you can finger it back in, or lick it up?  Or maybe something even my filthy mind can't come up with," Nori raised an eyebrow.

 

            "I have to wonder when you gained the skill of reading minds because you pretty much hit every nail on every head and built yourself a kink cabinet." Dwalin said, licking his lips.

 

            "Didn't need to read your mind, tiger.  We seem to like so many of the same things, I just told you what I want from you."

 

            "So no kink cabinet? You could put all your sex toys in it. I have a suspicion that you have more than what's in that drawer." He let his eyes slide shut and he smiled. "Can't wait to pump you full of my come, honestly. Seed you so deep you'll never question who you belong to."

 

            Nori breathed shakily, licking his lips.  "Oh, I've got a little toy chest, that's true.  I make some, ah, 'aids' myself.  I'm good with my hands," he leered.  "You'd be the type to want matching tattoos, wouldn't you?  Maybe for an anniversary."  Three years sounded good to Nori.  He had his own ink – nothing as elaborate as Dwalin's, nor as visible – but the idea of being marked as Dwalin's appealed more than it probably should.  And of leaving his own permanent claim.

 

            "You make some yourself?" Dwalin asked, not bothering to hide how impressed he was. "I'd like to see something of yours sometime... not necessarily something like that, just any of your work." He moved one of his hands up and brushed it over Nori's hair, careful not to disrupt the braids any further. "I'd get a matching tattoo with you in a heartbeat. We should probably get to the point where we can be in public together without you pulling my clothes off or me bending you over a cafe table first though."

 

            "Yep.  I can draw and paint and stuff but mostly I work with three dimensional art.  Still, I try to keep an open mind about media.  So I dabble with wood and clay and metalworking and all kinds of things.  Making dildos is so easy a chimp could do it, but I've made some more complex toys and some sex furniture type things.  A St. Andrew's cross, a spanking bench...I've done some commissions for friends, too, well, when I was still in the scene anyway.  I like some nice form with my function, and some like-minded individuals believed that was worth paying for."

 

            "... what is a St. Andrews cross and is a spanking bench exactly what it sounds like?"

 

            "Oh my poor little innocent student in the ways of bondage and BDSM," Nori cooed.  "A St. Andrew's cross is a large x-shaped frame, usually with attached cuffs on each extremity, used to secure someone either face-up or face-down for all manner of pleasurable tortures.  Or actual tortures, but that's not what I use mine for.  A spanking bench is exactly what it sounds like, again often with means of tying the victim down.  Most spanking benches are sadly not of a form conducive to getting fucked, which is one of the reasons I designed my own, a model that can be adjusted even while someone is still tied to it.  A couple clever little hinges and spreading the knees apart is as simple as flicking a latch and pushing the legs into place, then latching it again.  Have to make sure not to tie the legs too tightly, though."

 

            Dwalin gave Nori's butt a playful smack at the innocent little student comment. "At least if I'm an inexperienced 'student' or whatever, you can teach me to do what you like and make me into your perfect dom." He listened to Nori explain nonetheless and when he finished he was nodding, though still a little confused. "I think I'd rather just take you over my knee if you need punishing. That could change though. Where the fuck are you keeping these things in your house? Do you have a whole _room_ devoted to sex furniture?"

 

            Nori wrinkled his nose and prodded Dwalin’s stomach.  "It sounds so manipulative when you put it that way.  I'm happy to sprawl over your lap for spankings, but knees do tire and legs fall asleep that way, yours and mine both.  I design all my furniture with practicality in mind - not just the sex stuff, my kitchen table and some other large works around the house, too.  They disassemble into smaller pieces, and they stay in the attic until such time as I have a reason to take them out.  So sadly no, I don't have a sex dungeon, though with a few hours prep time I can turn my basement into one."

 

            "Haven't got need for a sex dungeon quite yet, but I'm definitely interested for some time in the future." Dwalin hummed some song or another; it'd been stuck in his head since his shift the night before. As much as he didn't like the music in the bar, a lot of it was catchy. "I've never put this much thought into planning a sexual encounter before. Though I suppose we're past 'encounters' now."

 

            "We may be rapidly encroaching on relationship territory already.  Though I have to say that even for me, this was a fairly sad effort at a first date: foreplay, pizza, and straight to sex."

 

            "Best first date I've ever had," Dwalin said. He looked up at Nori, caught his gaze and stared him right in the eye. "Whenever you're down to cross into relationship territory, I'll be right with you."

 

            "Oh, but I've already told you about the labeling issue.  If we call it a relationship then there has to be some kind of acknowledging term."  Nori frowned.  "Everything I can think of is either too juvenile, too soppy, too crass, or too cold."  Boyfriend was the least offensive of the lot, but he _hated_ what the word still reminded him of, even years later, and never wanted to lump Dwalin into the same category.

 

            "Okay. I don't care what we're called, all I want is to fuck you and cuddle you and grope you in public and drool over you in women's clothing." He hugged Nori closer, though it was more ‘tighter’ than ‘closer,’ since they were horizontal. "I'm so excited for next Monday now. I'm excited for everything in between too, but I've been holding on to this fantasy for a very long time."

 

            Nori laughed.  "Hard to be too upset when you're this adorable, tiger.  Alright, less fretting, more foreplay.  You know, by then we should have the test results back...hard to think of anything hotter than walking out on your arm with your come plugged inside me."  Transportation should be interesting, since there was no way in hell Nori was riding his bike with a plug in him.

 

            "I think the only thing hotter than that will be getting you on some horizontal surface so I can clean it out of you." Dwalin growled, moving his hands down to grip roughly at Nori's ass.

 

            "You and your fucking tongue are going to destroy me," Nori groaned, pressing closer.  "Gotta eat something, get some water.  I don't think I've got more than one more round in me tonight, though.  Have to build back up to this kind of activity; I'm not a teenager anymore."

 

            "And you're going to love getting destroyed," Dwalin said, as he rolled Nori off of him as gently as possible and sat up. He stretched his arms over his head, groaning when his joints cracked. He scooted to the edge of the bed and rolled his shoulders. "One more round sounds perfect. I don't think I've ever had this much sex on one occasion before."

 

            Nori stretched as well, twisting his spine into shape before he sat up with a grunt.  "Did you have a position in mind?" he asked.

 

            "Not really," Dwalin replied. He got to his feet and continued stretching, maybe not-so-accidentally providing a bit of a show for Nori. "Your mind's plenty devious, what would you like to do?"

 

            Nori watched appreciatively, weighing his options.  "You really are going to spoil me if you keep letting me pick.  It's not like I won't enjoy it, tiger, so I don't think I'm letting you off the hook this time.  Your turn to choose."

 

            Dwalin had to ponder for a moment before he firmly decided what he wanted to do. "Alright, I've decided. First, weren't we going to eat something and drink some water?"

 

            Biting back a smile, Nori nodded, climbing out of bed with a groan at the soreness.

 

            "It's so hot that you're sore because of me," Dwalin said lowly as Nori passed him, getting in a playful fondle of his rear before he turned and followed him. "I want you to feel me for days."

 

            "I don't think that's going to be a problem, particularly since I plan to have you again before the soreness fades," Nori teased, patting Dwalin's face.  "Y' big flirt."

 

            " _I'm_ the big flirt here?" Dwalin asked, playing scandalized. "I think the bigger flirt here is the one who said 'you'd better stop calling me lad, 'cause no lad has thoughts about those big hands of yours like I'm having right now,' sweetheart."

 

            Nori laughed.  "You can't really blame me, tiger.  You're a big everything."  He stuck some of the pizza in the microwave and reheated it, rummaging in his fridge for a drink.

 

            Dwalin stopped behind Nori where he stood at the fridge and caressed his back and his hips and his shoulders and played with his braid. When Nori stood straight he kissed and bit as his neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. "No, I can't blame you. Why do you call me tiger, exactly?"

 

            "Well, you don't look like a sweetiepie," Nori said flippantly.  "I dunno – you're a big strong manbeast but 'papa bear' should probably wait until we've discussed daddy kink and just 'bear' doesn't sound right.  Plus, there's 'tiger in the sack' – which always confused me, since cats have barbed penises, why would anyone really want a lover like that – unless they were a lot more of a masochist than me?"  Nori shook his head.  "Rambling again.  You're welcome to shut me up whenever I do that."

 

            "I was expecting 'you're big and hairy and predatory' but that works too," Dwalin laughed. "I think you're adorable when you ramble, so I'm probably never going to shut you up. Daddy kink?"

 

            Nori didn't blush, but it was a near thing.  "That's why you need to shut me up," he said with a fake smile.  "I think this is the part where we pretend I never said anything.  Unless you're into it, in which case we don't overanalyse it."  Because that was a conversation he was pretty sure he never wanted to have; offering anyone all his childhood traumas on a silver platter.

 

            "It's not really something I've thought about before, so we can just do that. Pretend it never came up." He wrapped his arms around Nori's waist and swayed their hips gently.

 

            Sighing in poorly concealed relief, Nori turned in Dwalin's arms, kicking the fridge door shut as he moved.  "Might explain later.  For now, suffice to say my mother's first and her last marriages ended in deaths, but not her second."

 

            "Ah... I see," Not a topic he really wanted to get on to. He backed Nori up and pressed him against the fridge, the cool surface of the door probably a bit of a shock against his warm skin. He leaned down and gave Nori a deep kiss.

 

            Nori shivered as his naked body met the door.  The kiss warmed him back up a little, and he nibbled Dwalin's lip.  He still wasn't really used to Dwalin's way of actually _listening_ when it was obvious Nori didn't want to talk about something.  With Dori and Ori, the words "it's a sore subject" went in one ear and right out the other.

 

            Dwalin growled when Nori bit his lip and when they separated he returned the favour, tugging on it. "We need to get this snack thing done before I take you here against your fridge..."

 

            "Let's aim for the kitchen table, shall we?  It's sturdier, warmer, and easier for me to repair without spending a fortune on a technician," Nori joked.  He snagged the reheated slices from the microwave and sat at the table, blowing on one so the cheese hopefully wouldn't burn his mouth.

 

            "No, I think you're gonna wanna be on your bed for what I have planned," Dwalin thought about sitting down but instead he chose to stand behind Nori and rub his shoulders, working out his knots and kinks as best he could.

 

            "Ohhh, now that's just fighting dirty," Nori moaned.  It seemed to take much longer than usual to get the pizza up to his mouth.

 

            "So is moaning like a porn star when I'm rubbing your shoulders, but you're still doing it," Dwalin chuckled, pressing his thumbs in hard to get at the deeper muscles between Nori's shoulder blades.

 

            Nori mewled instead, knowing that was probably worse but fuck, it felt _good_.  "Oh tiger, this is how you're going to spoil me.  Backrubs and cooking."

 

            "I can think of worse things to be spoiled by," Dwalin said with a smile. "This usually puts people to sleep, but I like this reaction much better."

 

            Nori groaned, rolling his neck.  "I aim to please.  Though I wonder what the hell you thought you were gonna do with me after putting me to sleep."

 

            "Well putting you to sleep wasn't really my intention, it was more because I wanted have my hands on you as much as possible," Dwalin said. "You'd be no fun if you were asleep."

 

            "Certainly I would be _less_ fun.  No fun sounds a bit harsh.  Are you gonna eat or is this foreplay again?" he asked, amused.  He finished off his first slice and reached for the second.

 

            "Everything before sex is foreplay and everything after sex is just the beginning of the next round of foreplay before the next round of sex," Dwalin said. "I'm good for food; I just want to guzzle like two bottles of water if you've got them."

 

            "Once again we agree a little too much, I think," Nori grinned.  "There's filtered water in the fridge, don't have bottles.  Eco-friendly, sorry.  Okay, mostly I do it because it's cheaper."

 

            "That'll do," Dwalin said, going to Nori's cupboards and doing a quick search for a glass which he filled up. He made a show of drinking it, as he generally did when doing inadvertent little things around Nori, taking deep gulps that flexed the muscles in his neck.

 

            Well, why waste a show?  Nori nibbled his pizza as he watched Dwalin flex for him.  "I hope I didn't bruise your throat," he mused.  "Could be real awkward to explain that."

 

            Dwalin sighed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and set his empty glass down on the table. "If you did, it's no big deal. The bar's dark enough that customers won't notice and the bouncer I usually work with is a good friend of mine so he won't ask questions, I've come to work looking beaten-up before."

 

            "I just don't want to turn into 'Dwalin's abusive boyfriend,'" Nori shrugged.  "Is it just the choking?  'cause I'm not gonna punch you during sex.  I'd probably break my fingers, for one."  Nori's style of fighting mostly involved running like hell.

 

            "No, I've never had anyone punch me like that before and it doesn't sound all that appealing. Like I said, I only discovered that I like being choked by accident." He leaned his hip on the edge of the table and eyed Nori. "Though I do like being bitten and scratched and I'd probably like spanking if I tried it."

 

            "Oh, I'm more than prepared to bite you – scratches might take a little retraining.  Got too used to sheathing the claws."  He had so many other, better things to do with his hands, anyway.

 

            "If having nails interferes with your work or makes it hard to do everyday things that's fine. Bite me and I'll be happy. Hell, I'm pretty happy with the things we've done, if we keep doing those things I'd be happy." He left his glass on the table and paced his way behind Nori again, pressing a hand against the side of his neck, chilled from holding his glass.

 

            "Ahh…nails do make clay a bit of a pain to deal with.  Painting also not so much fun, I end up picking it out from under my nails for days even when I could swear I didn't actually put my finger in the paint this time."

 

            "That's fine then, I can go without scratching." Dwalin massaged Nori's neck gently. "Can't imagine fingering yourself would be comfortable with nails either."

 

            Nori shuddered.  "No, definitely not.  If you want me to go to the bed you're going to have stop rubbing me like that," he moaned.

 

            "Right, my bad." Dwalin said, instead just resting his hands on Nori's shoulders, not rubbing of squeezing, just setting them there. He pondered a moment, then shifted his weight from foot to foot a little at he waited for Nori to finish eating.

 

            "N-no, that's worse," Nori groaned.  He stuffed the pizza in his mouth and chewed hastily.  "Jerk," he grumbled, getting up to wash his hands.

 

            "I wasn't even doing anything," Dwalin said, holding his hands up as if they were a testament to his innocence.

 

            "Exactly," Nori pouted.  He took a long drink of water and cracked his knuckles.  "Alright, back to bed now."

 

            "Can't argue with that," Dwalin said, and as soon as Nori's hands were free he leaned down and scooped him into his arms again, carrying him off to the bedroom and tossing him onto the bed with a little more glee than he probably would admit to. If there was such a thing as too eager, Dwalin was getting to it.


	9. Chapter 9

            It was hard for Nori not to giggle like a schoolgirl any time Dwalin picked him up.  He didn't bother hiding it this time, clinging to Dwalin's neck.  "So what are you going to do to me this time, tiger?" he asked, smiling up at the big man.

 

            Dwalin kneeled on the edge of the bed and paused a moment. "Do you have anything I can use as a blindfold?"

 

            Nori climbed back out of bed and went digging in his toy chest.  He wasn't much for sensory play usually, but he had a few different blindfolds – one a simple, long band of fabric, one shaped to eliminate gaps better and with long enough ends to wrap around twice and further compress, and one that was more mask than blindfold, a thick hood he'd used for punishing subs.  He put all three on one corner of the bed and got back on it, letting Dwalin decide.

 

            Dwalin picked the simple one, it would do the job. He retrieved the rope from the headboard as well, and then settled back onto the bed with Nori. "Kneel facing away from me," he said.

 

            His heart picked up and his cock surged as Nori obeyed.  He closed his eyes for god measure, wondering what Dwalin had in store for him.

 

            Dwalin tied Nori's wrists together then twined them into the end of Nori's braid and hoped the braid wouldn't come out on him. He tugged Nori's wrists down and smirked when it pulled on his hair.

 

            Nori's eyes shot open.  He almost protested, but the pull felt good and surely he could stand it for a while?  He settled for a brief, uncertain whine.

 

            "If it bothers you too much I'll undo it and just keep your wrists tied," Dwalin soothed, running his hand down Nori's side and over his hip. He cupped Nori's ass appreciatively and gave it a little slap. Then he went to the top drawer of the nightstand and went digging through the condoms to find a flavoured one. "Do you have a flavour you like the best?"

 

            "Ah!  Nng, strawberry," he sighed, licking his lips.  "It's alright, I think.  I'll tell you if it gets uncomfortable," he said.  He had to lift his arms a little higher than he would have liked, but it isn't bad.

 

            "Good boy," he found the rubber he was looking for and unwrapped it, rolling it onto himself. He kneeled in front of Nori and cupped his face with one hand, brushing his thumb over his cheek affectionately. "Since you did such a good job last time, I'd love for you to suck my cock again." he murmured.

 

            "My pleasure, sir," Nori smiled up at him, nuzzling into Dwalin's hand.  He's not sure if he's meant to start yet, though – what about the blindfold?

 

            The title of authority went straight to Dwalin's cock and he didn't hesitate to thread a hand into Nori's hair and pull him down to be level with his cock. He saw right away that without use of his hands to hold him up this would be tricky but if Nori needed it Dwalin could hold him up. He didn't plan to stay like this for terribly long anyways.

 

            Nori wrapped his lips around Dwalin's cock eagerly, squirming a little so his hands didn't pull too much on his hair.  Couldn't do much about Dwalin's hand, but he didn't mind it, either.

 

            Dwalin sighed and canted his hips so that he was more presenting himself to Nori than anything else. One hand kept stroking Nori's cheek and jaw while the other petted his hair. "Oh, Nori..." he groaned.

 

            Nori hummed around Dwalin's cock, vaguely questioning.  He spread his knees further apart to get lower without bending his neck, as much as possible.

 

            Dwalin groaned and rolled his hips gently. The length of his torso and his arms allowed him to lean and reach over Nori's body. He teased at Nori's entrance with a fingertip.

 

            Nori squeaked, flailing a little and yanking on his own hair unintentionally.  Once calmed, he sucked softly at Dwalin, taking him a little deeper.

 

            Dwalin bit his lip and gasped when Nori took him deeper. He kept circling Nori's hole with one hand while his other went searching around on the bed to find the lube. His fingers eventually fumbled and pulled the bottle towards him. He slicked up a finger and pushed it into him.

 

            Nori ended up nearly bent double trying to give Dwalin access, keep the cock in his mouth, and not tear out his braid.  It was definitely worth it.

 

            Dwalin paused with a finger knuckle-deep inside Nori. "Is this alright?" he asked.

 

            Nori hummed in pleasure, rocking back onto the finger, trying to get it deeper.

 

            Dwalin obliged, fucking the first finger into him and slicking up a second one. His free hand slid into Nori's hair and held him still while Dwalin fucked his throat.

 

            Nori wanted _more_.  He whimpered needily around Dwalin's cock, but had to relax his throat or choke.  All he could really do was spread his legs even further and try not to fall.

 

            Dwalin rubbed mercilessly at Nori's prostate for a moment before he pulled his fingers out, giving his rear a slap as he did so. He tugged on Nori's hair and moaned, his free hand searching the surface of the bed for Nori's chosen phallic toy. He would give Nori more, especially when his mouth was so hot and perfect.

 

            The precarious pose was not at all conducive to humping the bed, but Nori tried anyway, mewling desperately.

 

            It took some fumbling but Dwalin found the toy and slicked it up quickly. He reached back down and felt around with his fingers to prod at Nori's hole before he pressed the toy against it. Not quite in, though, since he was counting on some whining and attitude from Nori.

 

            Nori's breath hitched and he tried to press back again and force the toy past his entrance.  He just didn't quite have enough slack in his braid – not with how tightly Dwalin held it.

 

            Dwalin pushed Nori's head down on his cock again, and murmured; "Suck harder, sweetheart."

 

            With Dwalin's hand steering him forward, Nori felt the big man's cockhead hit the back of his throat, and he started sucking in earnest, swallowing and trying to take Dwalin deeper.  The flavor was starting to taste a little stale, and he didn't want to be doing this all night.

 

            Dwalin moaned his approval and began pushing the toy into Nori. It slid in with ease, with Nori so thoroughly stretched from their past rounds of sex, and Dwalin began thoroughly fucking the redhead with it.

 

            Nori settled awkwardly, his chest nearly touching the bed as he craned his neck up and tried also to present his ass to Dwalin.  The angle wasn't quite right for his prostate, but he was so sensitive right now it almost didn't matter.  His arms and neck ached and his jaw was getting sore, Dwalin's cock made far too big a mouthful to comfortably suck on for any length of time.

 

            "Just suck the tip, darlin'," Dwalin mumbled, shifted his hips back and loosening his grip on Nori's hair.

 

            Nori pulled back as best he could, though there were simply too many things going on for him to truly relax.  It was still a relief to work only the head of Dwalin's cock, lapping and suckling alternately, eager to please.

 

            Dwalin fucked Nori with the toy and dropped a long sigh. He looked down at Nori, watching his tongue work eagerly at the head of his cock and stroking his hair affectionately. "Ready for me to fuck you?"

 

            He hummed agreeably, unable to nod, and not balanced enough to dare pulling back.

 

            Dwalin chuckled and helped Nori to sit up so he could hold himself up better. He gave Nori a kiss and peeled off the flavoured condom, then went to get himself a regular one and moved to kneel behind Nori. He fucked Nori harder with the toy. "Wanna tell me how much you want it?"

 

            All Dwalin got out of him at first was a wordless sob of pleasure.  "D-Dwalin, please," he started, tilting forward precariously as his body attempted to improve the angle of the toy's penetration.  "I – please – y-your cock, need you, please."

 

            After Dwalin put the regular condom on he sat patiently behind Nori, pumping the toy into him hard. "I don't think you're quite needy enough yet."

 

            Nori experienced a brief moment of panic before his face hit the bedspread.  He knew it wouldn't hurt, but his eyes just saw a wall of white coming closer fast and so adrenalin surged through him in absolute disregard of his certainty that the duvet would not cause any pain.  At least this position made everything a little bit easier.  Around a mouthful of sheeting, he mewled piteously and fucked himself on the toy, as much as he could, anyway.  His hips jerked back and forth a few desperate inches.

 

            "Oh yeah, now _this_ is how I wanted you..." The change in angle allowed Dwalin perfect access and he abandoned the toy on the floor inside the bed in favour of teasing Nori's prostate with a pair of fingers.

 

            Dwalin's fingers knew exactly what they searched for, and Nori's spine bowed with pleasure.  Another muffled noise escaped as he waited impatiently for Dwalin to mount him already, he was more than prepared and Dwalin kept _stalling_ and Nori was perfectly prepared to be demanding.

 

            Demanding was good. Dwalin liked getting told what to do. He rubbed hard at Nori's prostate, nearly abusing it in his efforts to render Nori completely desperate.

 

            "God _dammit_ , Dwalin, fuck me," he snapped finally, hands clenched to fists and even his toes curled with the tension Dwalin had been ratcheting up with every stroke of his fingers.

 

            "Are you _sure_?" Dwalin asked, ever the shithead.

 

            "I will fucking  _kill_ you if you don't fuck me right the fuck now you fucking asshole I _swear to God_ ," Nori said vehemently.

 

            Dwalin laughed a little at that, but happily did as he was so scathingly told. He wasted no time in removing his fingers and burying his cock inside Nori as soon as possible, pausing when his pelvis was pressed tight against Nori's ass. He flexed his hips a bit, shifting his cock inside Nori.

 

            Nori sighed happily as Dwalin took him.  "Much better, tiger," he purred.  "I think that's enough teasing for one night, now fuck me hard enough I forget about how you made me wait.  I can be very patient about my revenge."

 

            "You'll be able to get me back by making me insanely jealous when we go out," Dwalin said. He seized Nori by the hips and began plowing him hard, probably shoving his face into the sheets but not caring to slow it down because it was what Nori wanted.

 

            "Nnngfuckyes - ah, n-not much of a...punishment...if you practically _begged_  me to do it," Nori grumbled, but his brief flare of temper was already cooling.  He kept forgetting himself and letting his head drop, only to snap it back up to relieve the tension his interwoven braids caused on his scalp.

 

            "You act as if you won't enjoy yourself," Dwalin said, squeezing and slapping one of Nori's ass cheeks as he pounded into him.

 

            He thrust forward futilely at the slap.  "I always like to get dolled up, don't get me wrong.  But – oh! – I wouldn't've suggested it myself.  Not in public, anyway."

 

            "You'll have tons of men fawning over you, I just know it," Dwalin stroked a hand up Nori's side and over to his braid, tugging on it. "Buying you drinks and telling you how gorgeous you are and wanting to dance with you." Just thinking about other people placing flirtatious hands on Nori's waist or feeling him up while dancing with him made jealousy curl like a viper in Dwalin's gut and he fucked Nori harder, his strokes punishing.

 

            "Mmm, they won't just want a dance, tiger.  You better make sure I remember who I'm going home with," Nori teased, egging Dwalin on.  "Having your eyes on me the whole time is a start, but knowing you're watching will only make me act out, get me all hot and bothered even though I know I'm not supposed to notice you yet.  Not gonna wanna wait once we're alone, so I'll probably wear a plug, big enough you'll notice how I walk differently, like I've just been fucked.  You have any idea how much of a turn on that look is for guys?  Some men always wanna steal someone else's girl.  I wonder if they'll see the bruises you leave on me, that fucking mouth of yours and your big, strong hands, wonder if they'll promise to be sweet and gentle with me instead, treat me like a princess.  Every girl wants to be a princess sometimes, tiger.  Once I know you're sticking around I won't always need it fast and rough.  Can you give me sweet and gentle, too?  Ohhh, but some of 'em will touch me and I don't like that, no matter how short my skirt is that doesn't mean they can try and put a hand up it.  Will you cross the room faster than I can slap him?  Who will you be more pissed at, I wonder, me or him?  Doesn't matter too much, not when I know exactly where this is going.  I'm sure the place is filthy, but you're so strong and if you're careful you can take me up against a wall face-to-face, lift me right up and trap me in your arms."

 

            "I won't give you a chance for you to forget," Dwalin growled, pulling harder on Nori's head and wrenching his head back. "I'm sure once I pick you up and have you with me it'll be a struggle enough not to just ravish you in my car. When we're there I want you to be bad, sweetheart, flirt shamelessly like I know you can and get them worked up. Just know that they'll never be as worked up as me and they will never fuck you like I do." Dwalin adjusted the angle of his hips so that his cock dragged over Nori's prostate every stroke or two. "I'd give you sweet and gentle if you didn't beg for fast and rough so nicely... if it wouldn't ruin the night too quickly, I would punch out anyone who dared to touch you, but this time I'll just have to let you handle it." The very idea of Nori walking with a different swagger, like he'd just been fucked plus the sway a pair of heels would give his hips... he was nearly gnawing his lower lip raw at the thought.

 

            Nori grunted in pain at the yank on his hair.  "Nngh.  I'll meet you there, tiger – I'd hate you to catch me before I finished getting ready to go out.  A girl's only half-dressed without her makeup, you know.  You just look for the woman in the white dress.  Arriving together is a bit of a giveaway, and so early in the game.  But if you wanna bend me over your car at some point, who am I to judge?  I haven't been fucked over a hood in a long time."

 

            "Adding that to the list," Dwalin groaned, slowing his thrusts down but pushing into Nori deeply and roughly. "Meeting there adds to the anonymity of it all – almost like we're two strangers hooking up in a bar all over again."

 

            "Just...not one you're working in," Nori half-laughed and half-moaned.  "Oh fuck, oh fuck, you _bastard_."

 

            "No, I guess that part was a little bit more scandalous," Dwalin agreed, rolling his hips to purposefully rub his cock against Nori's prostate. He took a deep breath and let out a long shaky sigh.

 

            Nori huffed in a breathless laugh.  "Come on, Dwalin, you've got me all tied up and pinned down and _this_ is how you fuck me?  Give it to me, big guy."

 

            "If that's what you want," Dwalin said, pausing to tighten his grip on Nori's hips before he started up a harsh pace, fast and hard and deep and rough, everything he knew Nori wanted from him. He thought of their date, of other men touching and ogling what's his, and it only spurred him on.

 

            "Yes, yes, good boy, fuck me like you mean it," Nori purred,

 

            Dwalin growled and shifted their angle so he was leaning over Nori a bit, pounding into him.

 

            Nori whined as he was folded in an even tighter ball.  "So hard, fuck, touch me Dwalin please," he begged, unable to find any friction for his aching cock.

 

            "But I am touching you," Dwalin said, squeezing Nori's hips as if to reinforce his point. He was getting close, making ragged groaning noises with every thrust.

 

"Nn - Dwalinnnnn, touch my cock, pleeeeease," Nori whined, drawing out the words.  "W-wanna come, dammit."

 

Dwalin steadfastly ignored Nori, his movements growing erratic as he reached completion. He pushed hard into Nori one last time when his hips finished jerking with the spurts of his release.

           

Nori mewled petulantly, squirming under Dwalin, feeling used and enjoying it entirely too much.

 

            Dwalin panted for a moment and when he had come down enough to be coherent he tended to Nori. Placing his hands on the redhead's shoulders he lifted him up so he was sitting up and kneeling. He bit and sucked marks into his shoulder while his hand came around his hip and curled around Nori's cock, stroking firmly.

           

He was still so full, with Dwalin's softening cock lingering inside him, and his scalp hurt and his shoulders protested and his balls _ached_ , but Dwalin pulled him up and his hand started making everything better.  Nori wasn't sure if he'd have an unbroken bit of skin on his shoulders by the time Dwalin was done with him, and he almost hoped he wouldn't.

           

"Mm, if I could always stay inside you I would be so happy..." Dwalin murmured against Nori's skin, shifting his hips unconsciously and moving his cock inside him. He sucked a particularly large mark into the side of Nori's neck and lapped at it, soothing the blooming bruise. His hand moved quickly up and down Nori's dick, stroking firmly and twisting at the end, the way he himself liked it and hopefully Nori did too.

           

"F-fuck, gonna make a cast of your cock as a plug just so you _can_ ," Nori breathed.  "Love how you feel, so thick, fucking amazing."  He tried desperately to fuck Dwalin's hand or take Dwalin deeper, but his body was too tired to respond.

           

Dwalin picked up the pace for Nori, jerking fast at his cock as Dwalin’s tongue laved over the marks he had left on the redhead's neck. He nibbled at his earlobe, biting it and tugging. "Are you gonna come for me, princess?" he asked, voice low.

           

A low whine was Dwalin's sole answer for a long moment, until Nori finally collected his wits.  "...Y-yes, sir, please, wanna come," he panted, tears pricking his eyes.

           

Dwalin nuzzled against Nori's ear and kept growling filth into it, smirking. "Can't wait for those tests results to come back in so I can fill you with my come. Is that what you want? An assful of my come plugged up inside you?"

           

"Oh _fuck_ , yes, want you to tie me down and just fuck me again and again, fill me with your come, seal it in me between rounds and leave it there afterward, until I'm begging you for permission to clean up, crawling to you and fucking _pleading for mercy_ ," Nori sobbed, and if his image of pleading happens to involve Dwalin wearing motorcycle boots and Nori worshiping them with his tongue, well, that's something they can discuss later.

           

"Keep talking like that and I'm gonna get hard again inside you," Dwalin groaned, and he forfeited his grip on Nori's shoulder to reach his second hand down and fondle his balls while he jacked enthusiastically at his cock.

           

"I am not seeing how that is in any way a problem," Nori half-laughed.  "Ohhhh Christ, yes, just like that, fuck," he swore as he spilled into Dwalin's hand.

           

Dwalin stroked him through his orgasm and only stopped when Nori's hips stopped twitching. He kissed at the redhead's neck, nosing at his jaw fondly. He hummed in satisfaction and pulled his hand away from Nori's cock. "I really hate to have to pull out of you and ruin the moment, but what can I do with this?" he held his hand up, twisting his wrist so Nori's seed dribbled down the other side of his hand instead of dripping onto the sheets.

           

Nori's response was, for once, not a calculated flirtation.  It was half instinct and half _my sheets, fuck_ , but he just lunged for Dwalin's hand and started licking his come off the big man's tattooed skin.  His own taste didn't bother Nori one bit – not something he sought out, but he didn't mind cleaning up after himself this way when the need was there.

           

Dwalin stared and licked his lips as Nori worked to clean his hand off for the second time that day. "... my dick is trying. It really is." He half-sighed and half-laughed and he placed his chin on Nori's shoulder and watched the wicked tongue work. Since Nori couldn't hold his hand where he wanted it, Dwalin tried to twist it to Nori could clean it more easily as best he could.

           

Nori smirked, humming a little as he sucked Dwalin's thumb into his mouth.  He nuzzled Dwalin's face as he did so, very nearly purring with delight.

           

"You're so good," Dwalin said softly, giving Nori a whiskery kiss on the cheek. "Such a good boy."

           

The earnest praise caught Nori by surprise, and the fresh swell of arousal even more so.  He let Dwalin's thumb slip from his wet grip and blinked.  "Thank you...sir," he murmured, barely stopping himself from using _daddy_ instead.

           

Dwalin hummed in contentment and very carefully moved himself and Nori so they were lying on their sides and untied Nori's wrists from his braid so he wasn't straining so much. He wrapped his arm around the redhead's waist and cuddled close to him, cock still buried inside him.

           

With a small sigh of relief, Nori lowered his bound wrists and leaned back against Dwalin, reveling in the closeness.  He yawned and flexed his hands, checking the circulation.  He hadn't lost any feeling, which was good.  Regrettably, he couldn't stay like this all night – well, however much night there was left.  Nori knew there was no safe way to sleep in bondage, even if it felt calming, even if losing the ropes was like taking a child's cuddle toy.

 

He didn't see any point in hurrying the process along, though.

 

            Dwalin nuzzled up against the back of Nori's neck and tangled their legs together, curling his body around Nori's shorter one. He stroked his fingers over Nori's tummy and kissed any skin within reach of his mouth.

           

Nori hummed and snuggled into Dwalin with a faint smile on his face.  Dwalin could be surprisingly cute for such a big bear of a man.

           

Dwalin had to fight down a yawn and went about clumsily untying Nori's wrists, though once he was done he wrapped his arm back around Nori's waist, reluctant to have him turn around and dislodge them.

           

"Mmm, you're just a big teddy bear really," Nori murmured, amused.  "My cuddle-tiger."  He squirmed a little to get his arms in front of him, popping his wrists and knuckles.  "Feels nice."

           

Dwalin playfully rumbled a growl out from low in his throat and squeezed Nori a little tighter in his arms, nipping at his neck.

           

Nori chuckled and wrapped his arms around one of Dwalin's biceps, clinging to him with a smile.  "Sleeeeep," he wheedled, filled as ever with the hope that he would wake to food magically making itself.

           

If Nori slept in long enough and Dwalin got hungry enough, food (sort of) spontaneously appearing was not entirely out of the question. "I can stay over?" he asked.

           

"If you move I will be most displeased.  And if you fail to provide me with morning sex I will find a way to punish you that you won't enjoy," he threatened teasingly.  "Yes.  Stay.  Stay until you absolutely can't anymore.   _My_ tiger."

           

"I can't _wait_ to give you morning sex," Dwalin said, determined. "But can I get up and turn the light off?"

           

Nori whined.  That would mean letting Dwalin go, and Dwalin pulling out of him.  On the other hand, it was too bright to sleep comfortably and getting cleaned up sooner rather than later was a perfectly sound strategy.

           

At Nori's whine Dwalin frowned and peppered the back of his neck with kisses. "I'll get back inside of you as soon as I can, princess."

           

"Promise?" he pouted, even though Dwalin couldn't see it.

           

"I promise," Dwalin said, propping himself up on his elbow and placing a gentle hand on Nori's jaw to tilt his head to that he could kiss him.

           

Nori smiled into the kiss, petting Dwalin's cheek.  "Okay, tiger.  Lights out.  I'd get it myself, but I may need a wheelchair tomorrow as it is."  He was exaggerating, but not by much.  He would need to familiarize himself with the bus routes if they keep this up, or he'd half-kill himself trying to ride a bike in this condition.

           

Dwalin nodded. "I'll be back in just a second," He heaved a sigh when he finally pulled out of Nori, running a hand down Nori's body to trace his hole fondly before he rolled out of the bed. He peeled the condom off, tied it off, and tossed it out, then stretched. He debated going out to get his toothbrush or a fresh pair of boxers or something from his bag but eventually decided against it. He could go one night without brushing his teeth if it meant getting back into bed with Nori faster and he figured his redhead would probably rather sleep with him naked. He realized belatedly that Nori had become _his_ redhead but that just made him flick the lights off with a smile. Nori had called Dwalin _his_ tiger before, too. It made him feel a little giddy.

 

He crawled back into bed with Nori, spooning against his back and kissing his hair.

 

Sleepy and sated as he was, Nori hummed in mild interest as Dwalin prodded his entrance.  By the time the man was back, Nori was asleep.

           

Dwalin heard Nori's level, very light snores and snuggled closer to him. The exertion from four rounds of sex fell down on him like a lead weight and as soon as he settled into a comfortable position and let himself drift, he was unconscious, happily curled around Nori's body.


	10. Chapter 10

Nori felt well-used and sore all over when he woke.  He kept his eyes closed at first, but when he didn't hear anyone else, say a big bartender breathing on his neck, he opened them with a frown.  He sat up, wincing a little but not having any real trouble, and he scanned the room.  Definitely no big cuddly tiger, not unless he was hiding in the bathroom.  Nori pressed his hand to the sheets, checking the temperature.

           

Dwalin hadn't been long up, having got up to piss less than twenty minutes ago. When he was done in the bathroom and had finally brushed his teeth, swiping some of Nori's mouthwash to rinse, he had wandered out to Nori's kitchen in search of food. He didn't find much, only toaster waffles and a half bag of frozen berries. Fortunately he found a nearly-empty bottle of syrup in one of the cupboards and set about combining these things. He had to wash two plates to put the little breakfast on, but once he did he snagged two juice boxes from Nori's fridge and padded back to Nori's room with the lot. His years working as a waiter paid off as he expertly balanced the plates, sauntering into Nori's room.

           

The warmth was faint enough that he wondered if he was imagining it.  Nori undid his braids and started brushing out the long waves of copper-red hair, frowning in thought.  Dwalin wouldn't have left already, would he?  He decided to give it a minute or two before he got up and panicked and looked like an idiot from one of Ori's favorite rom-coms.

 

For such a big guy, Dwalin certainly could be quiet when he wanted to, though it helped that Nori believed in having plush carpeting everywhere except the kitchen, studio, and bathroom.  He caught sight of Dwalin more by accident than design, glimpsing him through the curtain of hair.  He turned to Dwalin with a smile.  "You take this 'princess' thing seriously, it seems," he teased.

           

"You could say that," he said, setting the plates down on top of the nightstand. "It was more that I was up and hungry and thought you might like a preview of what Sunday night will be like – though I promise, nothing will be cooked in the toaster. I'll get top-notch stuff. I go all out when I'm trying to impress gorgeous redheads."

           

"You are definitely going to spoil me," Nori grinned, tying his hair up in a messy bun.  Syrup and long hair didn't get along.

           

"I plan to," Dwalin said, and beckoned Nori over, patting on his lap. He had put on a pair of boxers when he got up to make food but otherwise he was still naked and warm, certainly a very inviting seat. "Come here, sweetheart."

           

Nori climbed into Dwalin's lap without hesitation, squirming until he was comfortable.  "Are you going to fork-feed me, too?  Because I'm not sure I can handle that."  Entirely too likely that he would turn around and jump Dwalin if he was that sweet.

           

"...not even a little?" Dwalin asked, leaning on Nori's shoulder and sliding an arm around his waist.

           

Nori nuzzled Dwalin's cheek before pulling back to lick and nip his ear.  "Not if you want to actually get through breakfast before I have my way with you again."

           

"Let's see how far we get. I'm curious." Dwalin reached out to the table with the arm not wrapped around Nori's waist and used the fork to cut off a piece of waffle, then speared it and a syrupy blueberry and carefully held it out for Nori.

           

Nori moaned as he took the bite, having not realized how hungry he was until now.

           

"Can I feed you like this on Sunday, or would you rather I didn't?" Dwalin cut off another piece of waffle, but with a blackberry this time and dragged it through the puddle of syrup before he fed it to Nori.

           

Nori squeezed Dwalin's thighs and licked up the syrupy mouthful.  "Should tie me to something.  Especially if it's finger food."  Eating right from Dwalin's hands, oh...the thought warmed him a little more.

           

"You're giving me ideas for Sunday night," Dwalin said, kissing Nori and licking the syrup from his lips.

           

"God I hope so," Nori laughed.  "Fuck, Dwalin."

           

"At least finish one waffle?" Dwalin teased, ready with another bite for Nori.

           

"You eat some of it, then, give me some time to breathe," Nori grumbled good-naturedly.

           

"Alright, if you insist," Dwalin said, snagging a piece for himself and licking his syrupy lips afterwards.

           

Nori cuddled into Dwalin, closing his eyes briefly.  He was still a touch sleepy.

           

Dwalin stroked his hand up and down Nori's side and enjoyed the cuddling while he finished his first waffle.

           

"Mmm, thanks for makin' breakfast...even if you are a bit of a food snob," he purred.

           

"I'm not a food snob. I'm just not going to feed you frozen waffles if I have other options." Dwalin chuckled and kissed Nori.

           

"Mmm, maple syrup," he smiled at the taste.  "Alright, I may be able to handle some more of this."  It was just...too good, the way Dwalin happened on his old fantasy by pure luck.

           

Dwalin held another piece out to him, and he had to hold back his goofy smile at how giddy this affectionate gentle exchange between then made him feel.

           

Nori wrapped his lips around the fork, obviously imagining something not quite so sweet on his tongue.

           

Dwalin watched him eat with definite interest. "Now you're making me wonder if it's worth it to finish feeding you or if I should just shove you down and have my way with you."

           

"Mmm, I have no idea what you could possibly be insinuating," Nori said archly.  "Whatever you do, don't get the sheets any dirtier than they already are.  Getting syrup out is a pain in the ass."

           

"Oh no, I'm determined. You're going to finish one waffle before I do anything." Dwalin said, presenting Nori with another bite.

           

"Orgasm denial, so early in a relationship?  Kinky," Nori smirked, but he took another bite.

           

"More like trying to slowly up your me-tolerance so we can actually go places," Dwalin said, sucking Nori's saliva and the leftover syrup off the fork.

           

"No chastity belts until at least the first monthversary," Nori said, only half-kidding.

           

"I can agree to that. At least that." Dwalin said as he fed Nori the last piece of his first waffle, oozing syrup and speared with a plump raspberry.

           

"Mmm...it'll put an interesting spin on future flirtations...watching me get cozy with other men while you hold my key."  He liked the idea a surprising amount, for someone who hadn't had much interest in chastity devices before.

           

"We'll see how it goes the first time," Dwalin murmured, setting down the fork and kissing at Nori's neck, nuzzling against the stray hairs on the back of his head that managed to escape being swept into the bun. "I still don't know if I'll be able to just sit by and watch while men flirt with you and touch you."

           

"Mm, should I get there first?  Settle in at the bar; see if anyone comes to chat me up?  Or do you want to lurk in a corner for a while, scope the place out?"  There was plenty of appeal to either scenario.  Nori licked his lips.

           

"You should get there first. Get distracted so you don't notice me at first. I don't want you to start being bad just because you know I'm watching. I want you to just be a bad boy the whole time," He kissed behind Nori's ear and when he pulled away he gazed down at the tattoo he found there. He didn't ask yet since Nori hadn't asked about his, but he did kiss at it, pressing his tongue against it.

           

"That shouldn't be difficult," Nori chuckled.  "I usually am."  Nori wasn't really ready to talk about his tattoos, though he'd been more open with Dwalin about his past and his home life than he had been with anyone in a long time.

           

"I guess I'll get to see something different then, since you're a very good boy for me," Dwalin played with Nori's nipple ring, pulling on it gently and kissing Nori's neck a bit harder, his beard rough against the tender skin.

           

"A-ah!  Are we done eating, then?" he asked, his voice more than a little hopeful.  He squirmed in Dwalin's lap.

           

"Are you still hungry?" Dwalin asked, bringing his second hand up to roll Nori's nipples between his fingers, watching them as they stiffened into pretty little peaks. "'Cause I'm not. Not for food anyways."

           

Nori's moaned softly.  "What are you hungry for, tiger?  You seem to like eating me out, is that what you want?"  He curled his fingers around the back of Dwalin's neck, having to reach back over both their shoulders to do so, but enjoying the chance to press Dwalin's mouth back to his ear.  "Tell me."

           

Dwalin nodded and nipped at the shell of Nori's ear. "I want you on all fours crouched over me so I can eat you out while you suck my cock."

           

"Oh.  Well, that can be arranged," Nori grinned.  "You'll have to let go of me first, though."

           

Dwalin reluctantly stopped playing with Nori's nipples and leaned back with his hands placed flat on the bed and his arms propping him up.

           

Nori shuffled over to the nightstand and opened another condom, then settled into position over Dwalin.  He did his little party trick again, swallowing Dwalin down and rolling the condom on in the same motion, his arms sliding under the bartender's thighs for support.

           

"Fuck," Dwalin groaned when Nori's mouth sank down onto his cock and he bit and sucked at Nori's thighs while he nudged them apart. He traced his tongue from Nori's sac up over his perineum and lapped at his hole.

           

Nori buried the cry he wanted to make by taking Dwalin to the root.  It was easier in this position, with the curve of Dwalin's erection following the bend from mouth to throat.  Nori moaned at how _big_ it was, filling him this way just as it did his ass, and he keened at how Dwalin's tongue explored him.

           

Dwalin's breaths quickly turned to pants as Nori went down on him, and he wriggled his tongue in to breach his hole, probing as deeply as he could. His hands gripped and kneaded Nori's ass, fingers pressing deep into his skin in the hopes of leaving marks.

 

Nori moaned around Dwalin's cock and started to bob up and down on the length.  The tongue in his ass felt even better this time, now that Nori had the taste of Dwalin on his tongue and a cock to suck.  He was never very good at passivity.

 

Dwalin groaned and shifted his hips as he tried to resist bucking and choking Nori. He dug his fingers into Nori's ass and slid his thumb to brush at Nori's hole. He twisted his thumb into the redhead, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Nori's ass.

           

Nori's cock started dripping precome onto Dwalin's chest, and he whined around his mouthful.  He drew his arms back a little, turning his palms up to knead Dwalin's buttocks.

           

Dwalin liked a good feeling up of his ass as much as the next bloke – and his ass was pretty nice, not delicious and fuckable like Nori's but firm and muscular. He pumped his thumb inside Nori and trailed bites from his hole out, leaving little red marks on the inside and sucking bigger bruises as he worked his way out.

           

Nori wanted Dwalin's mouth everywhere at once.  He settled for pressing back against him, moaning wantonly as he worked.

           

Dwalin chuckled as he bit a particularly vivid mark onto Nori's ass. He kissed and licked to Nori's hole around his thumb and gave Nori's ass a couple of smacks with his free hand, running his wide palm over the warm flesh. He nuzzled his beard against any skin he could reach, teasing Nori with the roughness and sensation.

           

Nori squeaked in alarm at the first slap, but the others made him moan noisily.  He sucked Dwalin hard, rhythm stuttering now and then as Dwalin played with him until his hips were shifting in tiny, helpless circles.

           

Dwalin heaved a sigh of bliss and removed his thumb from Nori's hole to replace it with his tongue. He slid a hand around Nori's hip and wrapped it around his cock, stroking him firmly. Truthfully he felt himself getting closer and didn't want to finish too early for Nori so he fucked his tongue in deep and helped Nori along with his hand. He wished he could have both his tongue in Nori's ass and Nori's mouth around his cock forever, but leaning up as he was had started to strain his neck and shoulders too much.

           

That fucking _tongue_.  Nori moaned again, squeezing and clawing at Dwalin's muscular ass.  He didn't have much in the way of nails, but Dwalin had mentioned he liked getting scratched, so he figured he'd try...and then Dwalin's hand was on his cock and Nori whimpered, trying to push into it impatiently, even though Dwalin had set a steady pace.  He came with a breathless whine that tightened his throat around Dwalin's cock.

 

Every moan and whine Nori made cause his throat to vibrate and clench around his cock and he was nearly mad with pleasure by the time Nori came and drove him over the edge too. He pulled back from Nori's hole and bit down hard on his ass as he came in Nori's mouth into the condom and spared a moment's flickering thought to how hot it would be when he could finally spill his come down Nori's throat.

 

When his hips stopped twitching he flopped his torso back on the bed, sighing and smiling as he caught his breath. "You're a god," he murmured, dazed.

           

Nori drew back with another moan, this one more of exhaustion than ecstasy.  "You can worship me any time," Nori said hoarsely.  He rolled onto his back, not bothering to put his head near Dwalin's.  Too tired.  "How many bite marks have you left on my ass, out of curiosity?" he asked, wincing a little as the sheets rubbed some developing bruises.

           

"There's about three really big ones." Dwalin answered as he rolled onto his side and curled against Nori. He was nuzzling against Nori's calves but he didn't really care. "And some smaller ones. You have the perfect ass for biting and smacking."

           

"Mmm, I will take that as a compliment.  I'm gonna need ergonomic bike seat cushions or some shit to make riding to work remotely possible, fuck."  If he had to be a cripple, he supposed this was the best way to become one.

 

"I'll be a gentleman and drive you to and from wherever we're going whenever I can, but your work hours probably conflict with my sleep schedule so for that you're on your own." Dwalin, post-orgasm cuddler that he is, nosed against Nori's calf and kissed it. "I'll definitely be happy to take you home with me after our date on Monday. Provided you want that?"

           

"Why wouldn't I want to have a sexy chauffeur?  I figured you driving me home after that date was a bit of a given, seeing as I highly doubt that we'll be ending the evening in the bar."  He considered sitting up.  No.  No, that was a terrible idea.

               

"No, it will definitely take me more than one go to work all my jealousy out," Dwalin said, reaching out and tracing his fingers along the tendons in the top of Nori's foot.

           

Nori's toes curled and he forced himself not to giggle or panic.  Fucking sensitive feet.  He pulled them out of Dwalin's reach as he sat up with a grunt.  "As a professor I've found a lesson rarely sticks the first time," he said innocently, cuddling up to Dwalin's side.

           

"I don't think you want this particular lesson to stick," Dwalin brushed kisses over Nori's cheeks and nose now that they were face to face. He sighed and nuzzled their noses together.

           

"Not particularly," Nori purred, slipping an arm around Dwalin's waist.

           

"You'll be happy with me reminding myself over and over and over again," Dwalin said, smiling and giving Nori as sweet as kiss as he could manage.


End file.
